The Seventh Year Heads
by Vanity Storm
Summary: October 27th 1998 Granger… I hated her at one stage. But then again I've hated a lot of people at different times. She helped me. Helped the enemy. Hermione and Draco in their 7th year are Heads of Hogwarts. Not everything is going to go smooth especially with a Snake and a Lion. T because it probably needs it... hope you enjoy and R&R * V.S * on a slight hiatus due to exams
1. Excitement and Chocolate Frogs

**I have been thinking of doing some thing like this for a while so here it is please read and tell me what you think by reviewing! thanks**

**Vanity Storm**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Granger, <em>

_Congratulations, you have been chosen as the head girl of Hogwarts. Attached is an acceptance form which you need to fill out and owl to me as soon as possible. Hope you are enjoying your break and we look forward to seeing you on September 1__st__. As I'm sure you are aware due to you being a prefect there will be a meeting on the train where you will meet your partner and the head you will share dormitories with. _

_Kind regards _

_Professor McGonagall _

Hermione dropped the letter on the floor eyes wide, bloody hell, I'm head girl. She stifled a scream of happiness and quickly found the acceptance form. She filled it out trying her best to write properly because her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She attached it to the owl's leg and sent it off. Then picking up her letter she ran down stairs into her living room.

"Mum, I got it, I'm head girl!" she yelled jumping up and down. She saw her mother's face break into a proud smile as she said.

"Well done dear, I'm so happy for you." Hermione leant over the couch to hug her mum and kiss her cheek. She then went out to the backyard to find her father. She found him lying in his favourite chair with the day's newspaper over his head. Hermione snuck up on him and when she was right next to his ear she screamed "boo" at the top of her lungs. Her father jumped up yelling and Hermione bent over double cracking up laughing her frizzy hair coming out of the bun she had attempted to put it in.

"Hermione!" her father growled trying to keep a straight face, but he failed and ended up laughing with her.

When they had finally finished their laughing fit her father asked "what did you want to have to come and wake me?" He saw his daughter's eye grow wide and blaze with excitement.

"I got it!" Hermione squealed jumping up and pulling her father into a rib crushing hug.

"Congratulations he checked out hugging his daughter back and smiling.

"I knew you'd do it kiddo!" he winked as she ran back inside. He sighed sitting back down on his favourite chair. He was happy his daughter had gotten it. She was just born a leader. Not that he didn't think there were others who were just as worthy but his daughter…. Well …. His daughter.

Hermione ran back up the stairs and pulled out two sheets of parchment quickly she scribbled one message down on both of them.

_**I got it! **_

_**I'm head girl!**_

_**Love Hermione **_

The second one she added a few extra lines

_**Say hi to Ginny for me!**_

Then she quickly sealed the letters and wrote Harry's name on the first and Ron's on the second. Then she quickly rushed back down stairs informed her mother she was going to post some letters and began walking down the street to the post office. Mrs White worked at the post office, she was a squib. Hermione gave the letters to Mrs. White and asked her to owl post them. Mrs White nodded and noticing Hermione's gleeful smile she asked "some good news dear?"

"Yes! I got head girl!" Hermione answered quickly.

"Well done, I'm sure you'll fit the bill perfectly."

"Thanks "Hermione called over her shoulder as she left.

A couple of weeks later Hermione awoke to the sound of her alarm. Jumping out of bed Hermione quickly got dressed and ran down the corridor to the bathroom. She ran a bush through her hair attempting to tame it but in her unfruitful attempt she ended up placing it in a headband. She went back to her room and pulled her trunk from beneath her bed. Everything had been pack weeks before but she just wanted to double check she hadn't left anything out. Once she had repacked it for the second time, deciding she didn't have enough books for the term, Hermione lugged it down stairs and into the hall. She then went into the kitchen to fix herself breakfast.

A few hours later the Grangers where in their car heading towards kings cross station. They went through the barrier for nine and three quarters and there the two adults said good bye to their daughter as she went to go and find the carriage that would house her friends.

Hermione trailed the train corridor till she came to a compartment, from inside she could hear harry and Ron's voices. She pulled the door open beaming, her smile soon fell when she saw that once again her two best friends where fighting over chocolate frogs. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Seriously you have been doing this for the last six years when are you two going to stop?"

"Never" the two boys yelled and then Ron lunged again to grab the chocolate frog out of Harry's hand. Harry pulled back. "No fair you've had 21 already I've only had 20!" Ron yelled making one last attempt at snatching it but he ended up falling off the seat and onto the floor.

"To bad, bad luck, you suck." Harry said poking out his tongue at the red head sprawled on the floor. "Think again mate" Hermione said as she tackled harry to the floor and stole the chocolate frog from his grasp she then quickly popped it into her mouth and chewed. "Hmm that's the first chocolate I've had since last week." She said hopping up off the ground and sitting in one of the chairs. Harry and Ron both got up off the floor and eyed Hermione evilly.

She smiled cheekily at them "what! I never had any." She said innocently.

"Fine!" Harry and Ron both said sitting down still glaring at her.

"I'm going to have to go soon." Hermione sighed looking at her watch.

Harry and Ron both looked at her confused. Bu then they noticed the gleaming badge pinned to Hermione's collar.

"congratulations." Both boys yelled at her.

"I totally forgot sorry." Ron said bitting his lip

"Yeah... it um slipped my mind …to" harry stutted.

"Don't worry." Hermione said getting up "well wish me luck!" she then exited the compartment and went to the prefect's carriage.

She sat down at one of the seats and waited. A few minutes later the door slid open the reveal a tall blonde haired male.

"Malfoy, get out of the prefect's carriage right now you have…" Hermione trailed off as Malfoy held up his hand in protest.

"Not so fast Granger. I have my Badge right here as proof." He said coolly as he held the shinny badge up for her to see.

* * *

><p><strong>heheheh well there we go one chapter down sorry for any spelling mistakes and stuff and it may be a bit of a while to wait for updates <strong>

**review please! :)**

**hehe alyss: hehe you like what i made harry say! bring back any memorys! hehehe :)**


	2. The Rules

**well here is chapter two. who knows if the rest of them will continue to come this regularly or at this length because school resumes for me tomorrow! :( ahhhhh well another 9ish or 10ish weeks of hard labour... well anyways enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The Rest of the Prefects began trailing in one by one. They all gathered round there two heads for the year and sat down on the benches.<p>

"Right well, I think everyone is here know." Hermione said confidently, she heard Malfoy smirk and turned to him eyebrows raised accusingly. "Got a problem?" she snarled.

"No" he said the smirk still plastered on his face.

The meeting mainly consisted of informing the new prefects of their duties and responsibilities also of the added benefits and privileges. The prefects where handed their rosters and given their timetables. Hermione surveyed the carriage one last time. "Well I think that's about it. You may leave now. We will be arriving soon so I suggest that you al get chained into your robes. Our next meeting will be on Tuesday after dinner." And with that the prefects all stood and bustled out of the carriages heading down the corridors of the train carriages and back to their compartments.

Hermione let out a sigh and picked up her bag she had brought with she took a quick look at her roster and groaned. "We have patrols tonight." She called over her shoulder to Malfoy. She didn't bother waiting for a reply and was about to leave when she heard a bang and then Malfoy letting out a curse.

She turned around to see Malfoy standing in a puff of smoke his hair stood on end covered in black soot and his prefect badge fell to the floor. It was black and melted. Hermione stared at it shocked.

"What did you do?" she yelled at him bending down to pick up the badge.

"I did nothing" Malfoy yelled back in protest "it blew up on me!"

Hermione laughed. "What's so funny?" Malfoy snarled at her.

"nothing, just that I once heard a myth that if a head boy or girl were chosen and wore the badge but the badge didn't think they deserved it or were worthy of it the badge would self destruct. Seems it was true." She said as she went over to one of the benches and sat down taking out her wand.

"I'll show it I'm worthy of that stupid piece of metal" Malfoy growled coming towards her to snatch it from her. Hermione stood up as he came near he stopped his face just inches from hers.

"Give me the badge granger!" he demanded

"If you wait a second I'll give it to you, just let me fix It." she said holding it up in the air as he tried to make a grab for it.

"NO. Give. It. here." He said as he reached for it yet again, but Hermione moved her hand behind her back. He lunged this time reaching round behind her as his hand clasped hers and the movement pulled her closer. Hermione looked up at his face in shock. He looked down at her scornfully. This was the closest to each other they had ever been. Both were thinking that if someone were to walk in it would look as though Malfoy and Hermione had just broken apart from or were going to kiss. Malfoy snarled in disgust and wrenched the badge out of Hermione's hand. He then stormed off out of the carriage without bothering to thank her for fixing it.

The rest of the afternoon went quite like all of the other first days of the year Hermione thought. It wasn't until after dinner that things were different because after dinner finished Hermione stood up and excited the great hall she then went to Professor McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall was already waiting and so was Malfoy.

"Ah Miss Granger It is good to see you again." Professor McGonagall said smiling and gesturing to the seat next to Malfoy. Hermione sat down and Professor McGonagall began to go through the roles of Heads in Hogwarts. She informed them of their Password for their shared dormitory and told them that if they didn't wish to share the Bathrooms with the rest of the prefects there was an identical one in their dorm. "After all, what else would we use all that space for?" She said smiling. To Hermione's delight professor McGonagall also informed them that they had access to the library resources at all hours and with appropriate reason access to the astronomy tower.  
>"Both of you have been chosen because you have each showed your selves worthy of this responsibility. Do not let me down either of you. You are both expected to attend all meetings for prefects and to encourage proper dress and behaviour codes understood." Hermione nodded her consent and Draco grunted in response. Professor McGonagall then smiled.<p>

"Well you first patrol starts in ten minutes, I suggest you go and freshen up in you dormitories." At this Hermione and Draco both rose form their seats and headed out of her office. They climbed the marble stair case found the portrait and Hermione gave the password "Seventh Year Heads" and then entered.

The first thing Malfoy did was plonk himself on the lounge sighing. Hermione sat down on the seat opposite and looked over to him. He was lying with his head on one arm rest and legs hanging over the other eyes closed. They suddenly flew open as he glared at her "what." He spat.

"I'd like to go through some rules.' Hermione said pointedly.

"Fine" Malfoy grunted

"Right rule number

1. You are not to enter my room under any circumstances.

2. You are not to touch my stuff or go through it

3. You are not to invite your friend's wether good or evil in here.

4. You are not to disturb me when um studying or working and

5. You are not to tell anyone our password and you have to cooperate on our patrols!"

Hermione said as she ticked them off in her head.

"You finished yet" Malfoy said rolling his eyes. Hermione nodded.

"Good, well here are my rules.

1. You are not to enter my room unless you want me to help you spontaneously combust and end you existence on this earth.

2. Do not touch my stuff at all

3. Don't even think about bring potter and you boyfriend weasel in here or his brat of a sister

4. Do not even bother trying to talk to me

5. Don't even think about mentioning the password to them either."

"That's fine with me." Hermione said getting up "we have patrols now!"

"fine." Malfoy said getting up as well. They both went to the portrait hole and it swung open. Hermione went to go ahead but Malfoy pushed through before her and began walking off door the hall calling over his shoulder. "Hurry up granger I want this over as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it... i spent the other night in a tent outside in my backyard practising for the Duke Of Edinburgh's award... it was eventful... it began raining at 4 in the morning and it woke me up! ahhh well hope you enjoyed it and i think i will go now i feel a headache coming on (not good!) don't worry i regularly get them lets just hope it doesn't become a migraine.<strong> ** see yah**

**Vanity Storm**


	3. After Patrols

**Here is the next chapter im really sorry it took so long but school has started again and it's really choc-a-block and yeah and it will be for quite a while so don't expect a chapter for a while (SORRY) :( **

**well enjoy**

* * *

><p>Patrols passed quite uneventfully, if you could call it that. Hermione and Malfoy walked the corridors in silence and saw no one. By the time they went back to the common room Hermione was completely exhausted. She plonked herself onto one of the couches and yawned loudly not bothering to cover her mouth.<p>

"Geez granger way to spread germs." Malfoy called looking disgusted.

Hermione grunted and shrugged her shoulders. "Easier ways of doing that Malfoy." She said smirking in his direction; _why not have a bit of fun messing round with him_ she thought.

"Oh yeah?" he said razing an eyebrow. Hermione kneeled on the couch and leaned on the back rest.

"yeah." She said flicking a strand of hair behind her ears. "Many ways." She was still smirking at him and Malfoy decided to come closer.  
>"And what ways would these be?" he asked teasingly.<p>

"Well let's just say you have to wait and find out some other time."Hermione said pretending to smile sweetly at him as she hopped off the couch and began to walk to her dorm. Malfoy hand closed around her wrist and pulled her back though. She was now right up against him and he was looking down into her eyes smirking still. She felt her heart beat quicken and her head was going fuzzy, suddenly messing around with Malfoy didn't seem like a good idea. His arm snaked around her waist; bring her even closer if it were possible. She felt her wrist be released and he brought his hand up to her chin, lifting it he said.

"Could this be one of them?" he leaned in ever so slightly and watched as she closed her eyes, he felt her body stiffen and her breathing began to go uneven.

Hermione stood there trapped in his arms and waited for his lips to connect with hers but it never came. She opened her eyes; Malfoy let out a stifled snort and then pushed her away from him. She stumbled losing her balance and ended up on the floor.

"You wish granger." He turned round to walk towards the bathroom that separated there dorms. "You will be the one who'll have to wait, a real long wait." And with that her opened the door went in and let it swing shut behind him, closing it on the girl who he had just insulted.

The next day Hermione was to angry and pissed off to go to breakfast instead she ventured off to the library. Plonking herself down in her secluded corner she took a rather large book out of her satchel and began reading. It seemed like only a few minutes later but in reality it was about an hour later when who should walk in but the one the only Cormac McLaggen. He spotted Hermione and basically ran over to plonk himself down next to her startling her out of her reading mode.

"hey." He said smoothly winking at her.

"Oh…um...hi." she said back inching slightly away from him.

"So what have you been doing over the summer?" he asked leaning back on the lounge and placing his hands behind his head.

"Not much." Hermione responded getting back to reading. A few seconds of silence passed but the McLaggen spoke again.

"I see you got head girl." Indicating the badge pinned on her collar.

"yep." She said smiling.

"So who's head boy?" he asked "anybody I know?"

"Malfoy." Came Hermione's short answer.

"That git. I feel sorry for you." Her pause d, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Hey I know what how about we meet up tonight?" he asked eagerly

"Um no thanks. Anyways I have patrols tonight." Hermione said smiling with her mouth only.

"I'll come with you keep you company on your patrol." He suggested.

"I don't think that would be necessary." A voice came floating through the stack of books behind them.

Hermione turned to see the greasy blond hair of Draco Malfoy.

"Granger and I get on perfectly fine during our evenings." He said winking at her.

Hermione stood up looking disgusted "you…you … disgusting ferret!" She said as she collected her books. "Cormac do not listen to anything he spits from his fowl mouth!" And with that she practically ran out of the library.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it even though it was shorter then the other chapters but yeah :) <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. The Git, The Jerk and The Barbie

Had dance lesson today and leanred the waltz... interesting any ways...

My bird died... :( ...

My COUSIN HAD HER BABY! IT'S A BOY! :)

NOT SURE OF THE NAME YET!

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ITS A BIT WEIRD NEAR THE END AND REVIEW! PLEASE

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor common room was a hub of activity. People running and yelling, others sitting and whispering excitedly in corners. Hermione stepped through the portrait hole and walked right over to her old spot in front of the fire. As she drew closer she could hear lots of giggling coming from the armchair. A group of first year girls had parked themselves right on it and were laughing away.<p>

"Did you see professor Flitwicks face?" One yelled

"Yes!" another screeched back and they dissolved into choked laughter again. Hermione made her way over to the stairs leading to the dorms. She wearily climbed them and opened the door to the sixth year girl's dorm. There she found who she was looking for. Ginny.

"Hey!" she called over to the quite redhead.

"What's up?" she asked popping the 'p' and Ginny turned to look at her

"Oh. Hey, so how's head girl business?" she said giving a little wink. Hermione sighed and moved over to Ginny's bed plonking her down.

"Meh nothing much, Malfoy's still a ferret as usual." She said smiling. Ginny cracked up laughing

"Bet he is, it must be torture living with that git."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, barely see him anyway." She paused looking around the room. She missed having a shared dorm with the rest of the girls in her year. Even though at night it was much quieter she still missed the high pitched voices of Parvati and lavender giggling and gossiping about everyone and their relationships. She sighed. "So where's Harry?" she asked winking at Ginny.

"Quidditch practice." Ginny's unenthusiastic reply came.

"Why aren't you their then missy?" Hermione questioned

"Personal practice, recons he's not good enough." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, where's Ron?" Ginny's head shot up eyes wide.

"Um… Hermione… he's … studying." Ginny stuttered.

"Ronald Weasley studying? That's impossible." Hermione said shaking her head." Where is he really Ginny?"

"Ahh… he… okay Hermione you've been head girl for about four weeks now and well… Lav…."

"Lavender!" Hermione screeched as she jumped up off Ginny's bed.

"Hermione….he…" Ginny yelled trying to calm her down.

"No Ginny don't go defending your jerk of a brother!" Hermione yelled back as she ran out of the room and further up the stairs to the boys dorm. She pushed open the door and what she saw made her breath catch in her throat. Their on Ron's bed sat himself and on top of him sucking off his face was the Barbie doll idiot lavender brown.

"You… you… jerk." Hermione screamed. Lavender jumped up ripping her face away from Ron's to stare at Hermione. Her first three buttons undone. _Thank god her bra was still on_ Hermione thought

"Oooo Ronnikins we have a guest." Lavender said clambering off him and walking over to stand in front of Hermione.

"The head girl to. What a pleasant surprise." She smirked in Hermione's direction placing her hands on her hips.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione yelled over lavenders' shoulder.

"You, you, and you git, you jerk, you toad, you, you…."

"Are you finished trying to figure out who my is?" lavender said getting irritated. Hermione then turned on her, the gleam in her eyes murderous. "YOUR boyfriend!" She yelled furious.

"Yes my boyfriend. Got a problem with that granger?" lavender said flicking pieces of hair off her face.

"Won won and I have been together for week's mudblood and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Hermione stood gob smacked. Never before had lavender brown called her a mudblood not even last year when she was snogging Ron.

"Lav, don't say that." Ron said beginning to get up from his bed and walking over.

"No it's the truth she's a mudblood and she doesn't deserve you, we purebloods should be together no more half bloods." Lavender said scowling in Hermione's direction.

"FINE!" Hermione yelled and she turned around quickly running out of the dorm and down the stairs. She didn't even bother to apologize as she almost bumped into harry on the way down. She just ran out through the portrait hole and up a flight of stairs to her head dorm. She reached the portrait of a rabbit with a pocket watch.

"Malfoy Rules." She said to the painting and ran through it as it swung open. Three more hours and she could change the password to the dorm but for now let Malfoy have his fun. She stopped running and stood in the middle of her common room staring at the floor. She could hear the water running in the bathroom. She stood for a bit longer trying to get the image of Lavender and Ron moulded together out of her head but just couldn't. She began to cry loud chocking sobs that racked her body as she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

The water in the bathroom stopped running and the door opened a few minutes later. There stood Malfoy just out of the shower wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He saw the body shuddering on the ground and walked over to her crouching down he spoke.

"Granger seriously your bedroom is no more than 20 meters from here." She didn't reply just laid there face down. He could hear small noises coming from her.

"Granger, y…You're not crying are you?" he asked surprised. Hermione slowly lifted her blotchy tear stained face to look at Malfoy.

"Geez, what happened to you?" he asked making a disgusted face.

"Th…that, jerk…. O…of …a... Gryffindor." She stuttered trying to keep her sobs under control. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Get up off the floor granger and go sit on the couch." He said standing up and walking in the direction of the lounge.

Hermione got up and came over settling herself next to him but not to close.

"Now what happened?" he asked turning to face her.

"Him and …her….. Were….were….." tears began streaming down her face as she spoke and she couldn't get the words out. She had just witnessed her best friend who she liked very much snogging another girl and completely not caring. "They were …k…issin.g."

"Who?" Malfoy asked

"Ronald and …Lavender!" she said gritting her teeth.

"Oh weasel… and lav lav." He said imitating her squeaky voice. "So why the long face then?"

"I caught them …behind my back…he….her..." Hermione began to sob again Ron had broken her heart. "IT'S NOT FAIR." She screamed and sobbed in to the arm rest of the chair.

"Hey, weasels always been a jerk, so why are you so upset?" Malfoy said moving slightly closer.

"You…under...and" Hermione mumbled into the arm of the couch.

"Ha? What was that?" Malfoy said reaching a pulling back the hair that was covering her face.

"You don't understand." She said sitting back up and wiping her eyes. "I thought... he …I thought..."

"You thought he liked you." Malfoy said smirking at her.

She nodded. "He cheated on me." She said begging to yaw. Crying was hard work and she was feeling exhausted.

"He…cheated…on…mm" she leant her head back into the couch and closed her eyes drifting off in to sleep.

"Oi... granger….mudblood….Hermione?" Malfoy said as she laid there. "What the bloody hell am I meant to do know?" Hermione's head slide down the back rest and ended up on Malfoy's shoulder. Draco looked down and saw it there. He was contemplating whether or not to shove it off and leave. He checked his watch 9:00. He could go to bed early tonight he guessed. _He'd probably wake up long before her any way._ He thought closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep. His body began to slide down until he was lying with Hermione lying on top of him.

* * *

><p>WELL DID YOU LIKE IT? REVEIW AND TELL ME! THANKS<p>

V.S (OKAY ENOUGH WIHT THE CAPTITAL!) hehehe all better hope to up date soon and sorry for any spelling mistakes


	5. The Potions Class

**Sorry About the late update but ive been having a hard time My Grandmother is in Hospital after having a Heart Attack and is sick and needs heart surgery so don't get angry **

**thanks :)**

**Vanity Storm**

**Enjoy and read and review please**

* * *

><p>Hermione could feel something considerably warm beneath her. She moved her head slightly and it rubbed up against something soft and rough at the same time. She froze. Her sheets weren't rough they were extremely soft, they were flannelette, this felt completely different. She could feel whatever was under her rising and falling all most as if, <em>someone breathing. <em>She thought, her finding was validated by the sigh that ran through the body beneath her. She sat up startled, and her eyes flew open.

Malfoy had been enjoying a good night's sleep he was extremely comfortable and warm. He felt something move on his chest and his eyes shot open but all he could see was a sea of brown. His mind took a few seconds to register what was staring him in the face. _Hermione's hair_. He laid still not wanting to wake her up otherwise there could be serious consequences. He breathed in deeply and the scent of her filled his lungs. She smelled of strawberries and happiness. He sighed and then her body suddenly shot up off him.

Hermione's head turned towards him and her eyes were wide and furious.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" she yelled at him

He grudgingly sat up. "I was doing nothing you are the one who decided to fall asleep first!"

Hermione got up off the couch and stood in front of Malfoy with her hands on her hips. "I did nothing of the sort. You probably cursed me or something!" she said shaking, her hair fell in front of her face but she didn't even bother to push it back into place.

"And Why Granger would I even bother?" Malfoy smirked.

"You… you" Hermione said shaking her head in disgust at Malfoy "your despicable." And she turned on her heel and ran up the stairs to her dorm. She slammed the door closed behind her and stood breathing deeply. _Curse that stupid Malfoy!_ She yelled over and over again in her head.

"Trust McGonagall to choose him." She said through gritted teeth as she changed in to her robes. It was 8:30 when she had finished.

"Time for breakfast." She said and trudged down the stairs, through the portrait hole and to the great hall. She entered to find all the Gryffindor girls surrounding one particular red head.

Hermione's hands began to ball into fists and she squinted her eyes menacingly as she made her way to the end of the table where Harry, Neville and Ginny were seated.

"Morning." She said angrily as she sat down next to Neville.

"Hey Mione. Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked noticing the knife that she held in her fist.

"Just perfect." She spat out staring down the table length at Ron.

"Mione, Ron's a jerk, just ignore him." Harry sighed.

"I am going to the library!" Hermione said as she rose from her seat, she snatched up a muffin and went out of the great hall up the marble stair case and into the library. She pulled out her transfiguration essay and set the muffin beside her.

The essay wasn't due for another week but Hermione felt like doing something productive. Professor McGonagall had set them the task of a 5 foot essay on the transformation for Animagus. Hermione knew quite a lot about the process of animagus transformation because of having spent so much time in the company of Sirius Black and the library. She got up and picked a book of the shelf titled.

'Animagus: a guide to the animal within.' She sat down and began reading. The next time she looked up the clock on the wall was at 9:30. She was going to be late for potions. She quickly collected her things checked out the book and rushed down to the dudgeons. She made it just in time. Sliding in beside Harry.

Thank goodness Ron hadn't gotten into the top potions class other wise she would have had the worst lesson ever. Still she thought it was pretty bad.

Professor Slughorn informed his class that they would be brewing the draught of happiness he began pairing the class up.

"Mr Potter with Mr Zabini. Mr Finnegan and Miss Brown. Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger." Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. Picking up her books she made her way over to Malfoy's table.

"Granger" he said smirking.

"Malfoy" she replied back through gritted teeth _why in the world had Slughorn put her with the stupid ferret! _Hermione and Malfoy made their way to the storage cupboard, Hermione they collected the cauldron and placed it on the bench she then went back. Seeing that Malfoy already had the lace wing flies and dragons blood she reached up to get the eye of newt and frog spawn. As she was reaching for the frog spawn Malfoy did to. His hand landed on top of hers and she quickly went to pull away and step back but he leant forward pushing her against the shelves.

"Malfoy move out of my way." Hermione growled anger rising by the second.

"Not a chance granger, your right where I want you." He whispered back. His chest was pushing into her back. She stood still as she felt his free arm, the one that wasn't on top of hears reaching for the frog spawn, wrap around her waist pulling her flush against him. Her breath hitched in her throat as he leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Come one granger you know you want me, you practically slept with me last night"

Hermione shuddered suddenly repulsed, gathering her strength she push Malfoy off her and collected the frog spawn from the shelf. She turned around and walked frustrated back to the desk she had to share with the blonde haired git.

The rest of the lesson passed quite normally if that was what you could count the frequent tap of Malfoy's leg against her and his suggestive winks in her direction for.

When the bell sounded marking the end off the lesson Hermione Quickly rose from her seat gathered her belongings and practically ran out of the potions room to seek refuge in a secluded corner of the library.

* * *

><p><strong>well hope you enjoyed it and please review! thanks<strong>

**i probably wont bea able to update for a while due to the issues above thanks for your understanding and i'll try my best to update as soon as i can! :)**


	6. Crippling Cacti

**yes it's been ages but i have a valid excuse**

**1. my grandmother had a heart attack and went for heart surgery and has been in hospital for quite a while and everything has been soooooo hectic!**

**2. my school computer (laptop) was getting reimaged and we got them back last week but... i wrote the chapter and when i went to go upload fanfic loads and all but my lovely caring school.. cough cough has blocked the login page and i can't get on **

**3. my desktop computer has been having a bad time won't read my USB and won't connect to the internet until today when i fiddled around and it worked! yayayayayaya any ways hopefully it won't be soooo long for the next post but who knows...**

**any whoooooo**

**on to the long awaited (hopefully) chapter**

* * *

><p>Hermione Glanced at her timetable. The Gryffindor's had transfiguration with the Slytherin's. Jolly good. She thought sarcastically. Ronald would be in that class. She packs up her quills and books and headed out of the library. When she reached the class room there was only one other person standing there. Neville.<p>

"Hey Neville!" she called coming over to stand beside him. He looked up and smiled in response.

"Hey Hermione. How are you?" she smiled gently at him before replying.

"I'm pretty good, what's that you've got there?" she asked noticing the plant he held in his hand.

"Oh, this is a crippling cacti." He said holding it up so she could see. "They're quite harmful; if a person touches this they could break an arm or something. Professor Sprout gave it to me as a present."

"Oh… um that's nice." Hermione said wondering why in the world a professor would give a student such a hazardous plant.

They stood for a few more minutes till more of the students began to arrive. Hermione saw harry and Ginny come round the corner arm in arm. They stopped in front of the door and Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned and walked off. Hermione felt a sudden tightness inside her as she scowled at them they were so lucky to have each other. Harry came over to stand beside Hermione.

"Hey Mione, where were you at lunch?" he said looking worried.

"I was in the library, working on our transfiguration essay." She replied tight lipped. Harry shot a sideways glance at her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" his brow was creased and his eyes held concern. Hermione shook her head to clear it then smiled at him.

"YeahI'm fine harry, just tired." He nodded. The class room door opened and professor McGonagall beckoned them in. Harry took up his usual seat next to Ron and Hermione went to the back of the class room hoping to avoid most of the students. She began to take out her text book and placed it on the table just as someone else slammedtheirs down. She looked up into the unwelcome face of Malfoy.

"Granger." He said smirking and sat down beside her. She rolled her eyes and looked to the front of the class room catching Harry's worried gaze. She shook her head telling him not to worry about it and sat up straighter as professor McGonagall addressed the class.

"Today we will be learning how to turn others into another form. You are to be paired up with the person sitting beside you. Get out your quills and write these instructions down. "

Hermione groaned, another lesson being partnered with Malfoy just grand. Malfoy's knee knocked against hers as he whispered in her ear. "Hard to get away from hey granger?" Whishing she had her own crippling cacti for use on Malfoy Hermione set to work copying McGonagall's scrawl on the black bored.

"Forma Animalis. That is your incantation you may begin." Professor McGonagall called to the class as she waved her wand and the desks vanished.

"Judging by the notes up the front we are to think of a particular animal, say the spell and you should become that." Hermione saidturning to face her partner Malfoy.

"Well I guess we better begin you first Granger?" Malfoy said another stupid smirk crossing his face. He raised his wand and lazily said the incantation, almost immediately Hermione felt her body being to shrink she felt her back elongate to form a bushy auburn tail and suddenly there she was way down looking up at Malfoy who looked huge.

"and so the Mudblood magically became a squirrel." Malfoy said loudly to the whole class and the Slytherin's began to laugh and snicker.

" That's enough! Well done in your achievementMr. Malfoy now kindly change her back." Professor McGonagall stated sternly from her desk looking up over her spectacles.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and flicked his wand muttering a quick Finite Incantatem. Hermione now transfiguredback into human form stood and faced Malfoy again.

"Your turn." she said smiling evilly and before Malfoy could say anything he felt himself becoming smaller and smaller until finally it stopped. He lifted his hand white fur was covering the back of it whilst his palm was covered in new, bright, pink, skin. He looked down at his body; the same white fur covered it. He heard laughter coming from everywhere round him, He looked up. His eyes widened as he staggered about. There above him were heaps of gigantic people he shivered and clung to himself. He hadn't felt so vulnerable or scared in such a long time since the end of the war. His monthly death eater meeting's weren't always uneventful, there were quite a few times when the form of entertainment was a few rounds of curcio often directed at him. He felt a tail protruding from his backside he reached around and held it in his hands. He realized that he had been transfigured into a small white mouse. He cowered down crouching in fear. He began to feel tears running down his face sinking into the white fur that covered him. He heard someone's voice quite loud and then all of a sudden He felt himself becoming bigger until He was back to his usual self. It felt as though it had been hours for Malfoy stuck in a tinny mouse form but in reality it was only a few minutes.

He was still crouched down and tear were still running down his face off the end of his nose, but at least the whole class wasn't staring at him or laughing, they were once again trying to accomplish the spell with their partners.

"Malfoy?" he looked up part of his fringe covered his face. Hermione stood still in front of the cowering boy confused what was wrong with him she thought.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" she asked starting to become worried that the spell had gone awfully wrong. Malfoy's head shot up his eyes were red and wet. He gave Hermione a death stare as he hurried past her wiping his eyes on his sleeve before wrenching the class room door open and running out down the hall way and back to the safety of his, for now, unoccupied head common room.

* * *

><p><strong>i thought i'd let us see a bit into malfoys life!<strong>

**please review and tell me what you thought thanks!**

**Vanity Storm! *~V.S~***


	7. Traitor

**okay this is a pretty long one!**

**hehehehe hey all of you people out there probably the australians only but yeah any ways did you guys pick up you ultimate collection pack one this morning with the news paper! i certainly did ! arghhhhhh cant wait for the wands! Voldermorts comes out on my cousin's , Harrys comes out on his and Dumbledore's comes out on !**

**14 days till my ! yayayayayayayay !:)**

**enjoy! **

* * *

><p>She felt terrible. Yeah sure it was the ferret but really everyone was human and everyone has feelings. In truth he was just a boy still, he didn't deserve what he'd lived through. When the bell rang Hermione quickly picked up her books and bag and excited the classroom ignoring the puzzled looks from Harry and especially Ron.<p>

Quickly running up the stairs she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she needed to know if he was alright. She had no idea what was causing the sudden panic attack but all she knew is his face had shattered her. The red blotchy eyes the tear stained face. What had she done? She ran harder when she reached the corridor turning the corner she reached the portrait hole.

"Gilly-Weed" she said breathlessly hopping from foot to foot as the portrait opened to slow for her liking. She quickly rushed in her gaze sweeping over the empty common room. She ran up the stairs to the dorms calling out his name.

"Malfoy! Are you in here?" she heard some shuffling in his room and approached his door.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" she asked

"Get lost granger." Came his harsh reply.

"I came to apologise." She said swallowing down her fear and standing brave as she inched closer to his door.

"I don't need your pathetic apology granger just get lost." His voice called from behind the closed door again.

"Please just come out, I didn't mean to upset you in class." Hermione said pleading with him to show his face.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, just get lost I don't want you here I don't need you here so go!" he yelled again

"Draco stop being a stubborn mule! I need to know you're okay!" she yelled back and waited patiently as she heard more shuffling.

"I'll be down in a minute" he said roughly. "Give me some time to clean up."

"Okay I'll meet you in the common room." And with that she turned round and walked to her room. Quickly changing out of her school uniform and into something much more comfortable she grabbed a book and went down stairs. Settling herself into one of the couches she began to read. A few minutes later she heard Draco's door open and then close again. She placed her book on the little table before the fire and stood waiting for him to reach the bottom of the stairs.

His feet appeared first as they slowing stepped down one stair at a time, then his legs, hips, torso and his face. Hermione almost fell over with shock, Blood was trickling down his hand and one side of his shirt was soaked in it, a nasty cut was visible above his eye slightly covered by his messy blonde fringe. He had reached the bottom step and looked as though he were about to collapse.

"W….What happened." Hermione said rushing forward and placing her arm round his torso to support him.

"Ge'off me Mudblood!" Draco said trying to release himself from Hermione's grip. She ignored his complaint and moved him over to the couch. She set him down and sat beside him.

"Who did this?" she asked scared.

"None of your business, granger. I told you to Just leave me alone, I don't need your help!" he snarled and attempted to get up again.

"That nonsense, you obviously need help and unless you want to explain yourself to McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey then I suggests you let me help you." She said confidently.

"Fine." Draco said shaking his head in defeat.

"Now what happened" Hermione asked again.

"I, I was attacked." Draco said uneasily.

"Who?" Hermione egged him on. "What year are they in?"

"They don't attend school granger!" he said angrily.

"Then who, a professor." She asked eyes wide in shock.

"No, it was a bloody death eater!" he yelled.

Hermione sat shocked. "B...but… the war is over... Isn't it?"

"Yeah it's over for you." He said growing impatient again.

"What do mean … for …me?" she asked unsure at where this conversation was leading.

"Look Mudblood you don't understand the workings of his mind or their minds okay you don't know what punishment is, so just forget it." He snapped angrily and then attempted to get up but was stopped when a cold voice menacingly said.

"You're a liar!" he turned back to Hermione and looked confused _had she said that?_ He thought.

"Excuse me?" he said puzzled.

"you're a stinking liar Malfoy and you know it!" she snarled "you think I don't know punishment, you think I don't know how their sick twisted minds work, how stupid their thoughts of blood purity are, you think I don't know pain, torture, you think I don't know what it feels like to have to be teased, bullied and bashed up. You're a bloody liar then because you were there!" She stood up in front of him.

"And it was you bloody aunt's fault." With that she lifted her top to reveal the red scars that were etched perinatal into the skin of her arm.

"I'm a Mudblood Malfoy, and it was your family who punished me for it, so don't you dare tell me I don't know what it is!" She yelled

Images were flashing through Draco's head. Hermione being straddled by his aunt while Bellatrix got her dagger and cut out the letters, Hermione's sobs and pleas the deafening sound of her heart shattering screams as the blade went deeper and deeper. The blood that pooled around her wrist and the torture she had gone through, just because she was loyal to her friends.

"Just forget it; it's too dangerous to explain." He began to get up but once again was stopped when a hand landed on his chest pushing him back down.

"Please tell me." She pleaded looking into his face trying to get him to explain.

"No!"

"Draco, let me help." She said, his name slipping so easily over her tongue.

"Okay." He took her wrist and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Listen. Each time you beat me, succeed ahead of me or just make yourself better than me they find out."

"Who's th…?"

He held up a hand for her to stop. "Shh I'm getting there." He found it was getting easier to talk to her.

"They are the death eaters the ones who haven't been caught yet. The ones me family are trying to escape from okay. The death eaters who weren't always in the lime light. They find out what's happened and punish me for it. This punishment can range anywhere from curses to actually physical harm." He saw she was ready to interrupt again.

"Today, it was a knife. Fortunately they didn't get that far." He lifted his shirt to reveal the letters "_Trai "_ etched across his stomach oozing blood. "You interrupted the process. It's meant to spell traitor." He said angrily.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Draco." She breathed. "…this….this is …bad." she stuttered. "You need to get this cleaned I assume it was made with a cursed blade?" he nodded "here" she transfigured the book beside her into a first aid kit and began to take out a bottle of disinfectant.

"Now hold still, it going to sting like hell." She put some on a cloth and leaned over to place it to his cut.

He hissed in pain and winced as she began to wipe again the blood. When she'd finished the disinfecting she ripped of some of the bandage and tapped it over the scars. She then moved to the cut above his eye.

Leaning over his body she expertly wiped away the blood and pushed his hair to the side. Then she reached for another piece of the bandage. Malfoy watched the way that she applied the bandage carefully biting on her bottom lip concentrating. His mind began to wonder. She looked pretty close up, one could almost forget about the blood purity that ran through the brain of his father. And that's what he did. Her lips looked warm and rosy he wondered what it would feel like to kiss them. What it would feel like to run his fingers through her untameable hair. Whether or not she had ever been kissed. His mind was drawn back to her ministrations when she stuck the bandage down she then inspected her work making sure she hadn't missed anything. Satisfied she nodded smiling slightly. The first aid course she hadn't wanted to take when she was fifteen had eventually come in handy and she'd done a good job. Mentally congratulating herself she felt Malfoy's eyes on her she looked over to him slightly uneasy.

"What?" she exclaimed when she saw that he was looking at her interestedly?

"You've called me Draco three times in the last ten minutes." He said smirking like an idiot.

"So "Hermione said uncertainly

"You've never called me that before." He whispered slightly. It then registered to Hermione that she was still leaning over Draco's injured body. She began to pull back but was stopped by Draco as his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her slightly closer.

"It's nice, and thanks for the help." He whispered in her ear his breath making the loose hairs that had escaped her head band, tickle her cheek as they swayed. She could feel her heart racing. It had been only this morning in potions when Malfoy had had his chest pressed against her back teasing her. She nodded slightly and tried to pull away again but he didn't loosen his grip. "Aren't I allowed to show my appreciation." he whispered even softer again sounding hurt. She shuddered and was just about to look up to ask what he meant when his cold, soft lips met her warm, rosy ones. His mouth moved against hers as he kissed her slowly. She could feel her eyes starting to droop closed and his hand reached up to her hair and tangled it's self in the bushy mess. She felt him bite her lip softly and she squeaked in surprise he chuckled against her lips and then broke apart. "Well thanks again granger." He gently rolled her off him and then stood winking before walking back up to his dorm. Leaving a very dazed and very confused Hermione Granger behind.

* * *

><p><strong>tell me if im going to fast please!<strong>

**i know it was longer than usual but hey be happy! :) **

**hope to update soon!**

***~V.S~***


	8. Peeves the Poltergist

**Yes it has been a long time im sorry, i have about two minutes to get this up before im in trouble sorry im updating duiring class and my teacher is near. so yeah **

**its been long but if people are still there enjoy and review! please **

* * *

><p>The Events of the previous night were long gone from Hermione's anxious mind. She was currently tearing up her room trying to find the three foot essay for professor Binns' History of Magic Class. Somehow she had misplaced it after completion. They had Been asked to Write an essay on the Wizarding Population of America who had Commissioned for the atomic Bomb to be Dropped over Japan on Grindelwald's orders during the second world war. If she didn't find it within ten minutes she would have to start it all over again and who knew if she could complete it in time.<p>

Becoming frantic Hermione ran down to the head common room. She began throwing pillows and cushions in all directions. She moved the lounges over checking under the couches and in any nook or cranny.

"Where is it?" she yelled frustrated. She'd had that essay for a week and had left it to the last day to actually complete it. Great that's just what you get put something aside and do it at the last minute and then it goes missing.

"Where on earth can it be?" She cried angrily. Deciding she had thoroughly searched the head dormitories she ventured out and up to Gryffindor tower. When she approached the Portrait of the fat lady she saw that Neville was outside a look of deep concentration plastered on his features.

"Hi, Neville!" she called coming closer, he looked up.

"Oh, hi Hermione, I ah… forgot the password again, do don't happen to know it do you?" he asked timidly.

"You're in luck!" she said winking at him, Neville's cheeks were dusted with a slight pink and Hermione stepped up to the frame.

"Dumbledore." She said her voice staying strong. It still hurt, him being gone and all. Even though it had been well over a year, it was still painful. The Fat Lady Smiled sadly down at her a swung open to expose the immense chaos of the Gryffindor common room.

"Peeves give me the Hairbrush NOW!" Parvati Patil yelled as she ran around the room chasing after the stubborn and extreme trouble maker Peeves the poltergeist.

"Shan't" Peeves said back doing a few loops through the air.

"I'm warning you, you give it back this instant or I'm getting McGonagall!"

"To Bad, bad luck, you suck" peeves cat called back. Hermione saw from the crowd of students laughing their heads off Harry stand and face peeves.

"Peeves, give Parvati her Brush now!" he said sternly

"Oh potty wee potter what have you done, your bossing poor peevesy and running his fun!" he jeered smiling stupidly.

"Hand over the brush now peeves you had no right to take it from her room."

"No, shan't and…" he was cut off as Hermione getting sick and tired of the commotion butted in.

"Peeves you give that brush back to Mrs Patil Right this instant or I will personally get the Headmistress to banish you!" she said threateningly.

Peeves' eyes widened slightly "a...and who do you think you are?" Peeves said his confidence weakening at the tone Hermione had spoken with.

"I am Hermione Granger. The Head Girl of Hogwarts." Hermione said proudly turning so her badge caught the light to enforce her point.

"P…peeves is sorry Miss Hermione, he will give Miss Parvati back the brush. He didn't mean to cause any trouble. Just a bit of harmless fun." He floated back over to were the red faced and angry Parvati was standing and gave the brush to her.

"Thank you." She snapped snatching the brush away quickly.

"Now Peeves apologise and leave the Gryffindor common room oh and don't let me find you taking students possessions again!" Hermione added as an after thought

"Yes Miss Granger." Peeves said, his voice sounding like that of an obedient school boy. "Sorry miss Patil" and with that he had speed out of the room and down the corridor to sulk.

"Thank you so much Hermione!" Parvati said running up to hug her.

"That's okay Parvati, it was nothing." Hermione said hugging her back

"Yeah all she had to do was wave around her badge, say she was the head girl and she gets whatever the bloody hell she wants." A voice snapped from over by the fire. The crowd parted and there stood lavender Brown.

"You think everyone will bow down to you as soon as you tell them your head girl don't you, stupid Mudblood." Lavender said a smirk coming across her lips.

Hermione hid her hurt and blinked back the tears in her eyes. "Lavender, you got that stupid git all to you self so I have no idea what your problem is." She said

"Oh you little" lavender said her face twisting into a scowl. "How I wish I could just wipe that stupid grin off you face every single time you get what you want. You're such a teacher's pet. You suck up to every teacher out there. I bet the only reason you get good marks in class is because you have secret dealings with them. It's probably why each time you get O's in Defence against the dark arts Snape puts on that stupid smile cause he knows you owe him for the night." Lavender said tauntingly.

"You Bastard!" Hermione Yelled "you know what you deserve every bit of bad luck that happens to you it would serve you right." she turned around and was about the leave when she suddenly had a thought. "Oh and that is fifty points from Gryffindor for your foul language and ideas." She stormed through the portrait hole and up to her dormitory deciding it would be just easier to re write the whole essay. Beside she knew what information it needed it would be a simple task that would only take a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong> enjoy and review! please<strong>

***~V.S~***


	9. Bottles, Boils and Hogsmead

** Here it is! Ness are you happy!**

**HERMIONE IS NOT A DRUNK! **

**it's been a bit of a while because of end of year examination revusion and study but now it's here the ninth chapter! **

**please review!**

* * *

><p>On the way to her dorm fuming Hermione passed a store cupboard, she could hear someone bustling around inside. She opened the door slightly and was greeted with the site of a very sozzled Professor Slughorn.<p>

"Professor?" she asked hesitantly.

He stopped his reorganisation and looked up. "Oh Misssssssss Granger Dear, what in God'sssssss name are you doing here at Hogsssssmead?" he asked his speech slurred from his drunkenness.

"This isn't Hogsmead sir it's a store cupboard." Hermione responded slightly confused.

Professor Slughorn looked about him. "Oh, oh my so it is….must tell Madame Rosmerta that her pub is getting smaller and smaller these days. Must be because of the lack in money. Either that or I'm getting bigger and bigger hey?" he said jovially.

"Yes, sir, if I may, why are you drinking?" She asked the professor who was now making faces at a Blast- Ended -Skrewt which was preserved in a jar.

"Women." Slughorn answered shaking his head sadly. "I was having a few drinks in my office before bed you know, I have trouble sleeping, and I decided I would try one last time, she rejected me just like that. That's the tenth time this week." He answered sadly.

Hermione stared at the completely drunk professor. "Who rejected you sir?"

"Why the fat lady of course. She laughs and laughs when she sees me but when I invite her out for a drink she says she can't, says she stuck. What type of person rejects someone like that?" He then opened a bottle in his hand and took a sip.

"Do you want some Miss Granger? You look pretty worked up!" he said brandishing the bottle in her direction.

"No thank you sir, I think we should be getting you to the hospital wing for a hangover potion and maybe some sleeping draughts." Quickly she tugged on his sleeve and pulled him out of the cupboard. She shut the door behind them and dragged him along to the hospital wing. When they were just outside she took the bottle off him and shoved it in her pocket and opened the door. Pushing him inside and then running off towards her common room. She knew that if Slughorn had been caught with the bottle he would have been instantly fired. This way they all would just assume he'd been having a great time in Hogsmead.

She got the portrait of the white rabbit and uttering the password 'Buckbeak' entered. She felt exhausted. The screaming match with Lavender had left her hurt. The fact that what Lavender had said was so scandalous was to. She sighed and went up the spiral stairs to her dorm. She wanted to read something but knew that she needed to finish the essay. She picked up some parchment and her history of magic text book and began clambering down the stairs. The staircase had a window seat, and it was here where Hermione decided to sit. She sat down and something clanked against the wall. She looked into her robe pocket and brought out the bottle of fire whisky. She opened the lid and surreptitiously sniffed the contents. It smelt sweet. Slowly she brought the bottle to her lips and took a sip. The liquid coated her mouth and tasted similar to honey and lemon with a hint of ginger. She swallowed and the hint of ginger suddenly became extreme. She coughed a bit and when it the burning sensation stopped she took another sip. Soon the sips began to become mouthfuls, which than became huge continuous gulps. She felt the alcohol go to her head and suddenly all the stress and sadness had disappeared and she felt free and happy she began to write her essay the now completely empty bottle lying in her lap. Pretty soon the hand holding her quill began the slowdown. Her eyelids began to droop and her head slumped against the wall as she fell asleep. The bottle slowly slipping in her grip.

Draco Malfoy was not a person to be toyed with, sure he could take a joke, but when the Slytherin's had purposefully not let him in to the common room. Well his temper go the best of him, let just say the Slytherin's would be having quite a hard time removing the boils from their faces. He reached the portrait hole to his head common room and saying the pass word 'Buckbeak' _why on earth would granger choose that animal as a password_ and entered. He slipped off his coat and draped it over the side of a couch. Then loosening his tie he tiredly sat down. Staring into the fire his mind was a t ease. That was until he heard something thud to the floor and continue thudding. He stood up and looked around. Coming down the stairs was an empty bottle. He walked towards it and picked it up. Smelling the bottle he instantly recognised the sweet scent of fire whisky. He put it down on a table and climbed the stairs. He reached the bend and in the stair case and saw Hermione sitting in the window seat.

"Granger. I wouldn't take you as one to drink." He called teasingly to her slumped frame. She didn't move. Puzzled he moved further forward.

"Oi, Granger are you listening to me?" he said angrily. Hermione stirred and murmured something.

"What was that?" Malfoy snapped coming closer to her. The first thing he noticed was that she was sound asleep; he also noticed the parchment in her lap and the limp quill in her hand. There were a few scribbling's on the paper and he tried to make out what it said but couldn't. Hermione sighed and made to roll over. Her body began to slide down the wall and was almost going to tip over the edge and crash to the floor when Malfoy quickly caught her. She sighed happily and nuzzled her face into his neck. Her steady breathing tickling him. He held her with one arm round her back the other under her knees and stood for a few second contemplating what to do. He couldn't possibly make it down stairs for fear of falling forwards and crushing the both of them. So he turned around and continued climbing the stairs to their dorms. He reached her dorm and turned the handle. It wouldn't budge. He tried alohamora, but that didn't do anything. He tried kicking it open but still that wouldn't work.

"Darn it Granger, why'd you have to put up all those wards!" Her growled in frustration. He turned around to face his door. It was either bring her to his room or just plonk her and leave her hear. He furrowed his brow in concentration. It would be indecent to leave her here even if she was a Mudblood. Sighing he opened his bedroom door and shuffled over to his bed. Slowly he lowered her sleeping frame down on to the mattress and then draped the sheets over her. He watched as she smiled softly and turned over burying the side of her head in the pillow and breathing in deeply. She yawned slightly making him yawn as well and then settled down.

Malfoy pulled the chair out from his desk and place it at the end of the bed. He sat down in it leaning over and laying his head on his arms at the end of the bed. Within a few minutes he had drifted off the sleep. That night his dreams where filled with exploding bottles that popped just like the boils he'd put on the Slytherin's.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it and review please!<strong>  
><strong>*~V.S~*<strong>


	10. Pansy's Timing

**Hey everyone heres the next chapter hope you enjoy it i don't really have mush time im currently in class but please read and please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione's head was pounding she felt as though it were being squeezed through a juice press. Slowly she opened her weary eyes and took in the sight of a startling white roof. Her dorm had a white roof. Opening her eyes just a bit wider she was blinded with a ray of light coming in from the window. She groaned and rolled over burying her head in the pillows of what she believed to be her bed. She breathed deeply for a few minutes try hard to concentrate on anything but the splitting head ache she was sure she'd pass out from. She lay in bed trying hard to remember what had happened last night. How had she gotten to bed? The last thing she could remember was writing her essay in the window seat. She must have been so tired that she had stumbled up the stair half asleep and into her room. But that still didn't explain the terrible pain of her throbbing head. She groaned once more clutching her head and moaning. After a few seconds she realised that her whimpers weren't he only sound from within the room. She could hear a steady stream of water coming from the right of her. Someone must have been taking a shower she thought grumbling. She sat up eyes closed whishing her head would stop spinning and reached over to her bed side table. Her hand fumbled blinding trying to find her wand. She felt her fingers touch something smooth and she picked it up quickly casting a healing charm at her temple she sighed in relief and flopped back down onto the bed just as her door creaked open.<p>

"Drakey." She heard someone whisper. "Drakey are you there? It's me pansy!"

Hermione froze. How on earth would pansy be able to get into the head dorms let alone be able to open her door? Opening her eyes just a crack Hermione caught sight of Pansy's body. She was wearing tight fitting clothing and had her hair in a messy bun. Wishing she was invisible right now Hermione lay still trying her hardest to quieten her breathing.

Pansy slowly inched closer and closer to Draco's bed. There was a mound under blankets where she though he obviously must be. Inching ever closer she called out again.

"Draco how come you didn't come to my dorm last night? I was waiting for you and you didn't' come. I ended up looking stupid Drakey…. Are you awake?" she said as she reached out and grabbed a corner of the quilt. She pulled it back quickly to expose a terrified and embarrassed Hermione granger.

"MUDBLOOD! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" pansy yelled her face going beet red with anger.

"What are you on about this is my room what are you doing in here!" Hermione screamed back.

"YOUR ROOM! THIS IS DRACO'S ROOM YOU FILTH, NOT YOURS. THIS IS HIS BED! AND...AND YOU'RE LAYING IN IT!" her eyes began to water and her yells began to become cries. "AND YOU LOOK A MESS. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM YOU FILTHY GRYFFINDOR? YOU'VE RUINED MY DRACO… MY POOR POOR DRACO. YOU FORCED YOUR SELF ON HIM YOU SNEAKY LITTLE LIONESS. YOUR SO NOT GOING TO GET AWA….." her cries stopped as the door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Draco Malfoy in nothing but a pink Babbitty Rabbitty towel and matching slippers. His hair was wet and he had a toothbrush in his mouth. Seeing the scene in front of him his eyes widened and he quickly ran back into the bathroom locking the door behind him and hastily getting changed. When he'd pulled on a pair of jeans and dried his hair messing it up and washing out his mouth. He walked back out of the bathroom to the sight of the two girls yelling and screaming at each other. Objects where being thrown around the room by pansy as Hermione cowered on the bed trying to protect herself.

"Pansy! What the hell are you doing!" Draco yelled quickly vanishing the arithmetic text book that went flying.

Pansy turned to face Draco her face red with rage. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! DRACO WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!" Pansy screamed back.

"She fell asleep." Draco said

"Fell asleep what was she doing in here awake? Draco have you been cheating on me?" Pansy hissed her voice cold.

Draco paused before speaking. Technically Pansy and he weren't in any sort of relationship they just were friends… friends with benefits.

"Yes, I am." He said simply. His face showing no emotion.

Pansy's jaw dropped. "But Drakey. I thought you loved me… I thought." Tears began to pool in her eyes and she quickly turned around smothering her sobs and running from the room.

Draco turned around to see the shocked and angered face of Hermione Granger. Cowering against his beds head rest.

"Well, Granger what do you have to say for yourself? You just lost me a very eager and pleasing partner." He said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Hermione Gapped in horror. "You… you disgusting ferret... you Volga grub... you... you … you disgust me." She said scrambling out of his bed and holding the sheets to her body protectively before rushing past him out of his room and into hers slamming the door closed behind her with a loud thud, before collapsing on her bed in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it !<strong>

***~V.S~***


	11. The Lioness's Weakness

**yes it's been a bit of a while, but hey. I lost my muse! AND had MAJOR ! writers block, metal and physically. **

**as in i had no idea what to write and when i did i couldn't! do you just hate that thing called time that seems to alway be running out! **

**Now if i just had a time turner... :) **

**any ways on to business! **

**have you guys checked out my awesome new story? **

**its a one shot of Harry and Neville ( not a pairing!) just friendship! its sooooo cute please check it out it's called Brothers. go tot my bio and see it there right at the bottom! **

**oh and people please read my Tom Riddle Jr story it's called **

**"There is a place I go"**

**you'll find it on my bio page as well! and read and review please!**  
><strong> thanks soooooo much! <strong>

**oh and special thanks to all of you guys who reviewed to last chapter! **  
><strong>they were: <strong>

**Lingo10**

**Bellatrixblack**

**and **

**nightshadeprincess567**

**hope you enjoy the chapter everyone! :) **

**o _ o **

**hehehe whale! :) **

* * *

><p>Draco sighed and ran a hand through his wet blonde hair. That Granger seriously couldn't take a joke. He left his room and took a few steps across the landing towards her door and rapt sharply upon it.<p>

"Get lost Malfoy!" Hermione yelled shoving her face down onto her pillow.

"Granger I need my quilt back!" he said knocking sharply again.

"Go get another Malfoy! I'm not opening my door!" she yelled once again.

Draco Smirked. "You like the smell of me that much Granger, you should have asked for it sooner."

He heard her get to her feet and stomp towards the door throwing it open.

"Here's your stupid bloody quilt, now get out of here you filthy git!" she chucked the quilt out on the landing and went to close the door but Malfoy stuck his foot out halting the doors progress.

"Why are you so angry Granger? Something pansy said?" he asked slyly. She shot him a glare before saying angrily.

"Not Pansy, but you!"

He opened his mouth in mock astonishment. "ME! What on earth did I say to make you so uptight?"

She scowled "you know exactly what you said ferret, don't go acting all innocent now! You had no right to take me to your room and then tell your girlfriend you'd been cheating on her with me!" Her sentence ended in a slight scream.

"I never said it was you I'd been cheating with Granger!" Malfoy snarled. Hermione froze mid comeback and took in what the ferret had said. It was true; he'd never specified it had been her. She huffed in frustration. "Why on earth would I even dream of cheating with you, you're a Muggle remember!"

"You still implied that it was me! And now the whole bloody school probably knows!" she yelled.

"Well I don't see how that would be a problem for you, your chummy, Gryffindor buddies will probably think you somehow managed to seduce me. Which is utterly impossible may I add for any female to achieve?" He said proudly.

"Impossible, really you think it's impossible. Well I'd like to see you try and not be tempted by a female!" Hermione said begging to walk towards him offended that he had insulted her gender.

"Yes impossible, all you girls ever do is flirt stupidly and like amateurs, you can't even look good doing it!" He said stepping away from her advancing figure.

"YOU DARE INSULT US FEMALES, WHEN YOU MALE SCUM CAN'T EVEN BE CONSIDERATE TO OUR FEELINGS!" She screamed her bottled up anger and hurt from Ron's actions suddenly letting fly, all directed at the wrong person. All the while stepping closer and closer. Draco backed further and further away until his back hit the wall.

"YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT WHAT WE MIGHT BE FEELING, ABOUT WHAT WE WANT!" she yelled raising her fists and pounding them down onto his chest. He raised his hands to clamp down on her wrists holding her arms still against his chest.

"YOU'RE ALL THE SAME EVERY ONE OF YOU, NEVER THINKING OF THE CONSQUENCES, USING US, BREAKING…. BREAKING OUR HEARTS!" she burst into tears and buried her face on her fists. Malfoy let go of her wrists and stood shocked for a moment at the sudden change in emotion. One minute the Gryffindor Lioness had been growling and prowling, the next she was weak and vulnerable.

Slowly, awkwardly he placed an arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. Her hair was just touching the underside of his chin and he slowly rested it on her head. Small sobbing sounds where coming from her and her head was buried in his chest, tears slowing soaking into his shirt as she cried away the pain.

She was hurt, confused and alone. Ron, the man whom she'd thought she'd spend the rest of her life with, had turned out to be a selfish and immature boy. She was wounded and lost.

Draco stood uneasy. His arms wrapped around the girl who was his fated enemy due to blood, house and ranking. He sighed and loosened his stiff posture. He was confused and could feel the depressing thoughts overflowing from her to him. He raised his hand and softly stroked her hair, as he would normally do to any crying woman. Hermione's sobbing stopped and she slowly pulled away, lifting her hands to her face rubbing away the angry tears.

"I'm sorry." She said her voice thick with tears. "We're worst enemies and I just throw myself on you and soak your shirt."

Draco looked at her his eyes connecting with hers. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about," he said and slowly raised a hand to her face. His thumb stroke under her eye, catching a tear and wiping it away. "You're upset, it's understandable." He said softly stepping a bit closer to her.

Hermione's brain clicked in an instant and she suddenly knew what was going to happen before it even did. Draco's hand that had wiped her tear cupped her cheek, and he slowly leant in. Her eyes drifted closed and she felt Malfoy's breath up against her ear

"Anytime you need a shoulder, I'm here." He whispered in a barely audible voice before brushing his lips softly to hers. Her eyes shot open but the view in front of her was completely clear. The quilt was gone and so was its confusing blonde owner.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review! <strong>

***~V.S~* **


	12. WonWonski Feint

**hehehehhe you like my title for this chapter! Won Won! **

**moahahhahaha **

**I WENT TO THE HARRY POTTER EXHIBITION! :) :) :) :) :) :) **

**soo people here is the latest chapter update. **

**im going away on holidays and won't be back till the 9th so this is a filler... I hope to see LOTS! of reviews when i get back! **

**:D**

**and a special thanks and shout outs to: **

**Lingo10: thank you sooooo much, simple review but made my day! :D**

**and **

**bellatirxblack: mohahahahaha i know right! heheheheheh , i went to the exhibition! arghhhhh! heheheheheh have fun at Love Never Dies! grrrr envious! :) just kidding! :D 3**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down to breakfast in the great hall, her mind was running amuck as she tried to calm down from the strange events that had just transpired in the head dorm. She reached out for a jug of pumpkin juice, pouring herself a glass. She sat back sipping from it. A few minutes later Ginny and harry entered the great hall and made their way towards the Gryffindor table. Ginny sat down on Hermione's left and Harry sat on her right.<p>

"Hi!" Ginny said happily. Hermione turned to look at her but a sudden movement from the great hall doors caught her eye.

Ron and Lavender where just walking in along with their little fan group made up of mainly second years and a few girls from seventh. Hermione's confusion suddenly vanished to be replaced with immense loathing.

"Good morning." She said rather angrily. Harry and Ginny turned to look in the same direction as her and sighed.

"Hermione, look we now what Ron did was wrong and disgusting, but you just got to try to let it go a bit. Don't get so worked up over it. Move on and find someone else okay. Someone who's going to take better care of you." Harry said placing a comforting arm around her and rubbing her back.

Hermione nodded slightly. "I'm not really that hungry," she said getting up to leave. "I'll see you in class." Harry and Ginny watched as Hermione got up and left the great hall. She didn't go up to her dorm or the library; instead she headed out onto the school grounds.

The morning air was crisp and when she breathed it deeply through her nose it stung a bit making her eyes water. Pretty soon she gave up trying to wipe them away. They flowed freely from her eyes and howling sounds where coming from her. Each howl was followed by a gasping for air. She was crying, crying so hard she thought she might burst. Ron had hurt her. Had made her feel like a bad person, someone who didn't contribute enough to a relationship, so he had found so one who would. She couldn't help it comparing herself to Lavender like that, it was just a fact. She continued on her way having no idea about where she was going, she just continued walking concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other. Pretty soon the ground beneath her turned into a familiar path and she realised she was making her way towards the Quidditch pitch.

She was about to turn into the pitch when someone stepped out bumping into her and knocking her to the ground. She groaned.

"Oh I'm so sorry, here let me help you." Said an airy voice. A hand reached down to help Hermione up.

"I'm Sophie Roper; by the way, I'm in Ravenclaw." Hermione looked up into the face of her helper. "Oh my, I didn't mean to upset you." Sophie exclaimed seeing Hermione's splodged face.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Oh um, it wasn't your fault, I was crying before don't worry about it." She smiled.

Sophie smiled back. She had a mop of wavy auburn hair piled in a loose bun. Two strands had escaped the hair elastic and where hanging either side of her face, framing her blue eyes.

"I'm hermi…"

"Hermione Granger. Yes I know."

"Oh yeah, of course… so what are you doing down at the Qudditch pitch this early?" Hermione asked.

"Well, originally I was here to study but…" Sophie began.

"But…" Hermione encouraged.

"But Mr Malfoy decided he would show up and start showing off."

"Malfoy? He's down here?" Hermione said her confusion suddenly coming back, stronger than before.

"Oh, yes. He often comes down here to practise, though I think it's secretly to spy on us people studying." Sophie said rolling her eyes. "Well I best be off now, get a bit of breakfast before class. See you later Hermione!" She said before stepping past her and heading up to the front doors.

Hermione waved good bye and turned back to the Quidditch pitch. She entered and made her way up to the pews. She took off her tie so that she was just wearing a plain school uniform, so Malfoy wouldn't recognise her. She then sat back and watched as Malfoy went zooming about the pitch on his broom unaware of her eyes trailing him.

He was practising his moves for the fast approaching first Quidditch match of the season. He needed to work on the Wronski feint, and perfect his pulling up. He'd done it a few times each morning but more often than doing it correctly he had found himself crashing head first into the ground.

He rose high above the stands and waited a few minutes, hovering in the air. Then as quick as a bolt of lightning he tilted his broom handle towards the ground and shot downwards. The air rushed to meet him flinging his hair back out of his face.

The ground was rushing up towards him and his hands where gripping the broom tightly.

Hermione watched heart racing as he plummeted towards the ground. Her fingernails dug into her palms as she muttered over and over. "Pull up, pull up"

But Malfoy didn't pull up not until the last minute when it was too late. The handle of the broom caught on the ground flinging him from his seat to land face down, some twenty metres away. He groaned and went to get up but the pain in his head was too much, so he slumped back down losing consciousness.

Hermione watched in horror as Malfoy was flung from his broom and landed with a crunch on the hard ground. She gasped and quickly got up. Rushing down the stairs and running on to the pitch. She flung herself down next to him and rolled him over. There was a split just above his forehead where blood was rushing out of but other than that His face was intact and so was his chest but his arm was badly bent and swelling. She quickly conjured a stretcher and levitated it with him on top to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys enjoyed it and it wasn't to boring! <strong>

**please review! **

***~V.S~***

**(i love thoese swirly things!) **


	13. Speech Less

**I AM SOOOOO EMENCLY SORRY! I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FOR AGES IT'S JUST IVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY! IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

><p>Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened at the strange, uncommon sight in front of her, Hermione Granger helping Draco Malfoy.<p>

She did a double take and noticed the gash on his forehead and the badly bent arm. Quickly she rose from her chair in the hospital wing office and bustled out to meet Hermione.

"My dear, what on earth happened?" She asked slightly shocked.

"He fell from his broom, on the quidditch pitch." Hermione answered. Madame Pomfrey's confused face sudden vanished to be replaced with clear understanding.

"Well better put him over here." She said indicating an empty, clean bed. Hermione levitated Malfoy's unconscious body and slowly lowered him onto the white hospital bed. She them moved aside so that Madame Pomfery could do a proper assessment of his injuries.

"Do you know what he was doing on his broom?" she asked Hermione as she lifted his arm, Malfoy gave a small groan.

"He appeared to diving towards the ground, I think he was doing a wron…."

"Ahh the Wronski Feint, dangerous and life threatening if not done correctly!" Madame Pomfrey interrupted.

"Yes, that's what he was doing, he didn't pull up in time though and his broom caught on the ground flinging him off it." Hermione Huffed, angry at being interrupted.

"Well, it appears as though his arm is broken so he shouldn't be in here for too long, why don't you run along now, thank you for bringing him in." Madame Pomfrey said, waving her hand toward the door.

Hermione taking this as a sign she should leave, left for the head dorms. She collected a few books and quills and then headed off for the Library.

She settled herself into her usual seat towards the back of the aisles. She had just begun working on the rest of her transfiguration essay when a set of books plonked down in front of her. Startled she looked up into the emerald green eyes of her best friend.

"Harry." She said quietly.

Harry pulled out a chair and sat down; he sighed and shook his head.

"Hermione, please you can't stay mad forever. At least not to Ginny and I. just try…" Hermione rolled her eyes and made to get up, but Harry's arm shot out catching her wrist.

"Look, I'm not one hundred precent sure what happened, but I have a feeling it was to do with lavender. Or something likes that." Harry began and then Hermione butted in.

"SOMETHING LIKE THAT! That bint… that jerk cheated on me with that bint and you say….. urghh, I can't believe how blind I must have been, it was happening behind my back and neither you nor Ginny told me of it, that git didn't even have the dignity to break it off with me! That coward who hides behind girls just so he doesn't get hurt. The idiot who has the emotional range of a bloody teaspoon." Hermione ranted her voice becoming lower and more menacing than ever.

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he watched Hermione's eyes grow dark.

'I don't even know why I fell for him in the first place if all he was going to do was find someone else to pass his time with. It's like I'm his day job she's his bloody Night job. No one go telling him to stick to his day job because he's fired!"

Harry understood her reference to the Muggle saying but he still couldn't help sniggering just a bit.

"Now if you don't mind I would quite like to finish this essay." Hermione sat back down and re arranged her quills. She was about to start writing again when a red headed boy came round the corner looking quite sorry for himself.

"Is that really how you see me?" the boy said. "Some stupid git, who doesn't deserve to have happiness, some coward, an idiot?"

Hermione sat stone still not daring to move a muscle. All that was running though her head was _DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, BLOODY DAMN_

"Well, let me tell you something! I don't appreciate being made to feel like some dumb idiot, okay, I hate it when you tell me to stop eating so much, or to have some respect, and I especially hate it when you go on and on about doing homework as soon as it is handed out." Ron bawled.

Hermione opened her mouth in shock. "You could have said something if it bothered you so much, I mean there are other males out there who eat respectfully and cleanly. Instead of shovelling it down there throat like there's no tomorrow! I mean look at Draco you don't see him dragging his sleeve through his food!" she countered.

"Why do you watch the ferret eat, plus when did he become Draco?" Ron said accusingly.

It was too late and Hermione had realised her mistake, she gulped and sat wide eyed, for the first time in her life speech less.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**AND ONCE AGAIN... I'm sorry :(**


	14. Homework

**yes dear people, i am well aware that it has been at least 4 months since the last update, and dear people all i can say... is Broken hearts really bloody well suck... D;**

**so yeah... **

**thats all i really have to say.. **

**and so enjoy the chapter and i have no idea when the next one will be **

**you can all thank jhiewel.16 for this chapter as they sent a lovely review asking me to update... so yeah... **

* * *

><p>His arm hurt like hell, it was throbbing like there was no tomorrow and felt as swollen as a hippopotamus. He'd seen one when his father had taken him to a zoo, not for recreational father and son time, no. To kill a few Muggles here and there and he had happened to see the hippopotamus all fat and round.<p>

His eyes where still closed, but he was pretty sure it was at least midday. But what midday was it? He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and then grimaced in pain. His face felt tight. He lifted a hand and gently touched his skin. He winced when his fingers brushed his nose and when they passed over a bandage on his head. Malfoy, groaned. What the hell had he done now?

He heard footsteps come towards him and the crisp clear voice of Madame Pomfrey.

"Ah, I see you're up Mr Malfoy and how are you feeling?"

Draco moaned "terrible." He cracked his eyes open slightly.

"Well that's what you get for running your broom into the ground, silly boy." Madame Pomfrey snapped.

"What do you mean?" Draco mumbled. "How'd I get here?" He asked confused

"Miss Granger brought you in yesterday all beaten up and bloody, seriously Mr Malfoy, you must stop beating yourself up like this especially in your fragile state."

Draco rolled his eyes and began to sit up. Immediately his head felt wobbly, he groaned and leant over the side of the bed gaging.

Madame Pomfrey snapped to attention and conjured a bowl; she placed it under Draco's mouth and stood watching whilst he proceeded to throw up.

After he had finished emptying the contents of his stomach Draco leaned back into his pillows and covered his eyes with his arm groaning.

Madame Pomfrey tutted as if to prove her point that Malfoy was destroying himself, and then took the bowl away.

A small swift Knock sounded from outside the hospital wing and the door opened.

A bushy head pocked in at first and then the rest of the body followed. Hermione Granger stood in the doorway of the Hospital wing with Papers held tightly in her arms.

Her eyes were puffy, as she had spent most of the morning fighting with Ginny. Ginny Weasley just couldn't seem to understand that Hermione needed a bit of time to get over what happened and during that time she needed to be alone, and no it wasn't that she hated Harry and Ginny, it was just she needed to have some time to herself. Ginny had then brought up the subject of Draco by saying something along the lines of

"So Ron says you and the ferret are all buddy buddy now, is it true?" Hermione had responded with a flat out no and then proceeded to storm off towards her ancient runes lesson.

Now that classes had finished and dinner hadn't yet started she thought it would be an opportune time to deliver the homework to Draco Malfoy's sick bed. So her she was four o'clock in the afternoon with Mr Malfoy's homework for the day.

Draco's arm lifted off his eyes and he sat up a bit straighter looking at her.

"Granger" he said nodding in her direction. "What are you here for?"

She moved herself closer to his bed. "Um, I'm here to give you, your homework and assignments." She placed the stack of sheets on the bed side table.

"There can't seriously be that much homework, I can only have been out for what? One day at most?" He said looking disgustingly at the mountain of sheets sitting there.

"Well, it's not all just homework," Hermione said softly "I copied out my notes from class for you, so you didn't miss anything." She blushed slightly and Malfoy stopped staring disgustedly at the paperwork and looked at Hermione curiously.

"Oh, thank you, granger, and thank you for bringing me here as well." Draco said back, stuttering slightly, he wasn't used to thanking people, but Hermione the girl he had teased for the last six years had done something kind for him and he felt she at least deserved some acknowledgement.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling back into his room and saw Hermione. "Ah, Miss granger, good to see you again. Would you be able to escort Mr Malfoy back to the head dormitories, I believe he is well enough to leave."

Hermione nodded her consent and exited the room to allow Malfoy to change from the hospital robs, into his normal clothes. She then accompanied him back up to the head common room, occasionally having to act as a support when going up stairs, but luckily avoiding most of the school population.

They reached the common room and Draco seated himself down on the lounge sighing. He lifted a hand to gently touch his face and winced gasping slightly. Hermione looked to him shaking her head.

"Seriously is it just me or are all quidditch players signing death wishes these days. You really need to take care of yourself better Draco." She said.

Draco sighed, He wasn't sure if it were just the fact that she had called him Draco, instead of Malfoy but when he heard it from people like Madame Pomfrey it annoyed him, but when he heard it from people like her, it felt better. He groaned slightly exaggeratedly, and watched as Hermione grew worried.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" she asked coming slightly closer to him.

"Everywhere." He moaned.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the couch and conjured a damp face washer; she placed it over Malfoy's fore head. He sighed slightly closing his eyes.

"Surprisingly your face doesn't look too bad." She said referring to the fact that there wasn't much damage visible.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "Neither does yours."

* * *

><p><strong>soooo... please reveiw.. it's been a depressing last four months... :(<strong>

***~V.S~***


	15. Pollyanna

**yes its been a dreadful while but here it is at last the next chapter of my Dramione story, so for the extremely long wait... **

**school starts up again tomorrow and i have now entered my senior years of schooling! woo new uniform! exciting! eeeeek arghhhhhh O.O kinda scary too... **

**anyways here you goes... sorry about spelling/ grammar/ punctuation mistakes! . 3**

* * *

><p>She stared at him. "W...what did you say?" she asked confused and shocked.<p>

"I said neither does yours." Draco answered calmly and completely composed as if he had never teased Hermione at all and as if compliments of her appearance where the norm between them. "i mean you'd look a hell of a lot better if you fixed your hair occasionally, seriously it does nothing for your appearance and I'm sure it's rather bothersome in hot weather."

Hermione just stared agape and nodded mutely.

"For instance," Draco sat up removing the face washer from his head. He took out his wand from his back pocket and flicked it in Hermione's direction muttering a short spell. "That should do it." He said smiling slightly as his magic began its work.

Hermione could feel her hair being pulled up and brushed soon the usual lion's mane that framed her face and changed from frizzy bee hive into smooth chestnut locks. Hey sat on her shoulders quite lightly. She reached up a hand to touch her hair and drew back in surprise. No longer did her hair feel dry and wiry, but it was soft and silky.

Draco nodded "hmm... yes... but it's missing something." He flicked his wand one last time and Hermione felt her hair being moved again. The magic stopped and she reached up to touch it again. It felt like half of her hair had been gathered into a ponytail and the rest left to hang down her back.

"Here" Draco said conjuring a mirror. He held it out to her and Hermione peered nervously at herself in the mirror. It was exactly how she thought half up and half down. It reminded her of a movie she used to watch when she was little. Pollyanna, that girl had had such lovely hair and Hermione had always attempted to copy but her hair had always caught in the elastics and formed dreadful knots.

"See if you wore your hair like this more often you wouldn't look so angry and insane all the time." She heard Draco say rather smugly.

"I'm not insane!" Hermione said back rather crossly. "You're the insane one for practising the wronski feint on your own!"

Draco rolled his eyes and then scowled. "Yeah well I wouldn't have to practise it some much if potter weren't such a good quidditch player" he grumbled.

Hermione let out a small laugh before quickly covering her mouth at the look of mock anger form Draco.

"What!" he snapped "is so funny?"

"You see this is the part where i would say you just gotta accept that he's better at quiddtich then you, but i think that could seriously harm your ego. And only ad fire to what is in between us."

"And what is between us?" Draco said smirking now as he watched Hermione's face grow steadily red

_What was between them_? Hermione pondered. They had obviously somehow passed the boundary of enemies and become, dare she say it, friends. But was that all? They certainly could tolerate each other much more then they had ever been able to before. But there was still that slight awkwardness and secrecy to keep there acquaintance hidden from the rest of the school population.

"I think you need to lie down again." She said pushing him gently down into a lying position on the couch. She then conjured up some pillows plumping them up.

"Move your head forward, so I can place this behind you." She said. Draco leaned forward and she placed the pillows behind him and then asked

"Comfortable?"

Draco nodded and then smirked.

"What?" she said suddenly conscious of the fact that it was just them alone in their common room?

"You'd make a brilliant healer Granger." He said

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment of just ignore it completely."

"It was a compliment, Granger." Draco said in response and smirked at the way her cheeks flushed.

"Umm thanks..." she said getting up. She felt Draco's hand reach out and grab her wrist. She looked down confused and concerned

"What? No good night kiss?" Draco said in mock horror.

Hermione rolled her eyes and attempted to turn away again but Malfoy tugged at her arm and pulled her down.

She fell into a kneeling position next to his head. Draco smiled slyly and brought a hand up to come round the back of her head before slowly bringing it down.

They were face to face and Hermione could see his Greyish Blue eyes peering up at her. Her heart beat rang loudly in her ears and she was so sure he could hear it. His hand pushed gently down again and Hermione watched as within a second the paleness of his eyes had gone to be replaced with a deep dark grey, and then their lips met and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief into the kiss as she felt Malfoy smile smugly back.

* * *

><p><strong>and please review if you read this cause it would be much appreciated! :D<strong>

***~V.S~***


	16. The Lion's Cake

**Bonjour sorry about the extreme wait, but hey.. life **

**here it is anyways... Ron what a weirdo.. i don't actually hate Ron i really love cannon and all but i love having a weird ass imagination ;)**

* * *

><p>Ron stomach grumble, he was starving! It would have been bearable if he weren't pressed up against the walls which concealed the kitchens having his mouth currently attack.<p>

Lavender was out of control. He had mentioned it to Harry the day before

"It's like she can't keep her hands off me, like I'm her food source, it's like she wants to eat me." He had said exasperatedly whilst sitting in the library, he had no idea why they were even there but Harry had mentioned wanting to get some potions homework over and done with before the match on Saturday against hufflepuff. "Do you get what I mean?" he asked.

"Look Ron, that's great would you mind shutting it while I try to get this work done."

"Fine" Ron grumbled slumping on the desk. He noticed a familiar hair of brushy brown come round the corner of the books shelves and his mood picked up, he could tell Mione about it. He faltered. That's right she wasn't talking to him, he shouldn't mention it to her. Lavender was after all the reason why they weren't talking. He watched Hermione walk through the shelves peering up and them trying to find one that would perk her interest. He heard someone call out "Oi, Hermione" and watched as her head shot up, and her face broke out into a happy smile.

Who one earth would make her look like that, he thought in anger. He waited to see if whoever had called her would appear but they didn't. Hermione on the other hand began to walk down the aisle still grinning happily. He huffed angrily again and jumped when a loud thump sounded. He looked up to see the trademark red hair of his sister.

"Hello boys." She said smiling at the black haired boys who was bowed down over his potions homework. As soon as he heard her voice though his head shot up.

"Oh hey Ginny" he said blushing slightly

"Hello Harry, and how are you today." She asked leaning down over his shoulder.

Harry swallowed as he felt Ginny's lips brush against his neck. "Alright I guess" Harry replied shakily.

"Oh get a room you two." Ron groaned standing up and leaving.

"Hah hypocrite, he should tell Lavender that.

And so, just twenty six hours later found Ron being pressed up against the wall his stomach grumbling hungrily. Lavender moaned in delight as she continued snogging him fiercely. Ron decided in order to appease the lions circling his stomach he could imagine that Lavender was in fact a scrumptious piece of cake, with cream, custard, succulent sponge and a sugar cherry on top. With this thought in mind he kissed Lavender back with renewed vigour.

"Mm, Ron, wow, easy their tiger." Lavender giggled breaking from the kiss.

"Not a tiger" Ron mumbled back. " I'm a lion" he proceeded to move his lips down Lavenders neck still so convinced that she was in fact the lovely piece of cake.

Lavender giggled and moaned in happiness. "Mm my little lion, won won you're so sweet, mmmm yes my lion wonnny."

"Arugh what the hell are you two doing down here?" Barked a sharp voice in disgust. Ron's head snapped up and he stepped away from Lavender to see who had interrupted them.

"Malfoy." He greeted coldly

"Really Weasley take your woman and get out of here, it's almost pas curfew you git."

"Shut up you slimy toa…."

"Draco, I've been looking all over for y…. oh." Hermione had just appeared beside Malfoy and was looking on at Ron and Lavender face blank.

"I said move along Weasley" Draco snarled.

"Shove off Malfoy we'll do what we want!" Ron's hand reached for Lavenders as Hermione leant up to whisper in Malfoy ear.

He nodded casting a quick tempus. The wall beside him lit up with red numbers reading twenty two fifty nine. They all stopped and watched as the time click over to twenty three zero zero.

"Well Weasley, it's seems you and Miss Brown are going to be serving detention for being out after curfew." Malfoy smirked

"What! That bullsh…"

"Ronald watch your mouth or I'll deduct points!" Hermione cut him off. "I suggest you get back to your dorm room right now." She said before turning off and walking down the corridor. "Draco are you coming?" she called back; it clicked in Ron's head who had called to her in the library yesterday. He scowled at Malfoy darkly

Malfoy smirked in response and waited looking pointedly at the red head. "Go on Ronald scamper off."

Ron grumbled and pulled Lavender after him towards the Gryffindor dorms; it looked as though he wouldn't be getting any food at all.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for any spelling mistakes <strong>

**no idea when next update but anyways if you would be kind enough reviews are much appreciated :D also they are rather motivating :)**

***~V.S~***


	17. Dreams of a Prophetic Kind

**for some reason this is saved in files as being chapter 18... i dont know why?**

**anyways yes another update it's kinda just a quick filly innny thingy **

**ummmm okay **

**enjoy **

**review ! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mudblood, filth, scum, your no better" <em>a voice hissed _"no better than her filth"_

"_No, please I'm sorry it won't happen again, I didn't mean to I…I" _

"_Shut up! You whim." Then a loud crack. Whimpering. His back hurt. "That should teach you." _

"_I'm sorry" he whispered. _

"_What was that?" The voice snapped. "I told you to shut up. You think you're better than me and that you can speak when you want. Well I'll tell you what Blondie, no. you. Are. Not! CRUCIO!" _

_Draco let out a piercing scream and twisted on the floor howling in pain._

"_Think you're so tough now little Malfoy." The voice yelled over his cries of torture. A figure stepped out of the shadows, its face partially exposed. Draco could see the lips spread in a snarl of disgust and two beady eyes glinting in the semi darkness. _

"…_.mmm... sorrrry." He groaned. _

"_Not good enough scum." A wand came up. Draco's eyes flickered to look at the face as the tongue quickly ran over the bottom of the top row of teeth. _

"_Avada…"_

Draco shot up out of bed his heart racing. He clutched his hand to his chest in order to calm down. It hurt like hell. He breathed deeply trying to slow down its racing rhythm. He felt his eyes prickle and knew what was coming. Soon his breathing became staggered as he sobbed his head hung in shame.

How on earth was he meant to escape these people? Why did they want him at all? Was it to get back at his family? There was no point in doing that, Draco despised his father and had barely anything to do with his mother now days.

After finishing school he planned to move of Malfoy manor move away from it all for a bit till he'd worked at a good name for himself. Then he would return.

He lifted a sleeve to his face and wiped away his tears. How long had been like this. Falling asleep to a subconscious hell. At least now after the war he wasn't necessarily living in a hell.

He flopped back down on his bed still breathing deeply and stared up at the ceiling.

Why was life crap? Why did everything have to go wrong? Why did he exist?

A knock sounded at the door breaking him out of his existential crisis.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

"Um, it's me." Came a soft voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied

There was a few seconds of awkward silence where Draco wasn't sure whether or not to ask her to come in.

He was saved when the voice said.

"Can I come in?"

"Um, sure just turn the handle, it's unlocked." He sat up and watched as the door slowly opened and short bushy haired girl scampered in and shut the door behind her.

"I heard screaming." She said sharply. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just a nightmare." He replied waving away her concern.

"W…what about?" she asked hesitantly perching on his bed.

"Pansy attempting to snog me." He said smirking.

"Not funny." She leaned over to whack his shoulder but he caught her wrist and pulled her down over him.

"Lions and tigers and bears." He cried in a high pitched squeal.

"Draco I'm being serious!" She looked sternly at him trying not to laugh

"fine." Draco said exasperatedly rolling his eyes. "Mouldy voldy and his gang of wannabies."

Hermione burst out laughing and Draco put on a face of mock horror. "How dare you laugh at my misfortune!" he cried astounded.

"I…I'm… sooo…rrry..." Hermione clutched at her sides wheezing.

Draco sighed and flopped down on his bed again as Hermione landed on the floor still laughing insanely.

Well at least she brought some happiness to his dismal existence he thought.

* * *

><p><strong> who is that person torturing him... hmmmmm... <strong>

**if you think you know... leave your guess in a review :)**

**well... it wasn't so bad right? **

**leave a review if thou pleases :D**

***~V.S~***


	18. Water under the Bridge

**yayayayayya long chapter! :D **

**i would like to send a special thanks to one of my besties for helping me with ideas for the next few chapters ;D so thank you very muchly Flaurelle 3 **

**hope you all enjoy and please review! cause you guys know you want to :) **

**sorry for any spelling mistakes lovely munchkins **

* * *

><p>He was a jerk, there was no other word to describe it a complete and utter jerk. Well he did guess he could be considered a misogynistic arsehole with the emotional range of teaspoon, but really did he want to be that harsh to himself? What he'd done was cruel, he could admit that. But he had been lonely and lacking in physical company… whether that just be a kiss or something a little more. It had never gone much further with anyone and the only one it had really felt right to go even a bit further with would have been her.<p>

He had imagined numerous times running his fingers through her curls. Caressing her arms, pulling her in to kiss her sweetly. How he wished that were still an option.

He'd stuffed up big time and there wasn't really anyway of getting back. He was sick and tired of Lavender and her stupid pet names. He was sick of her squeaking voice. Her whining. Her pouting. He hated when she would try and snuggle up with him whilst he was busy working out his homework so he didn't fail. He just was sick of her being so dependant like some lost puppy. At least the brief time with Hermione that he'd had hadn't been her fawning over him.

It had been good and he was stupid to have gone searching for something else. He knew he had to break it off with Lavender; it was the only way he'd be able to make amends with Hermione. And Merlin how he missed her. It had gotten to the stage where every sweet chaste kiss with Lavender, Ron's mind would imagine was Hermione, and he knew he couldn't keep doing that. But he was stuck as to how to break up with her. How on earth was he meant to get rid of her without her hating his guts?

He was sitting in the library when the idea came to him. He saw Neville and Hermione off to the left, a bunch of herbology textbooks surrounding them. Her hair was tied back half up half down it looked nice.

He stood from his table placing his book on quidditch plays and tactics back on the shelfing and made his way over.

"Oh hey Ron!" Neville greeted him happily. "How you doin?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Um hi, I… ah I'm … great, hey… ah Hermione, can I talk to you for a sec?"

He saw her eyes shoot up in surprise and she looked at him quizzically, before sternly nodding in agreement.

Ron turned and walked back to his table and Hermione followed behind.

"Well?" she snapped once they'd reached his table at the back of the library.

"Ah," Ron nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "You see, I wanna break up with Lavendar." He said.

There was a slight pause.

"And." Hermione inquired. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Ah, I… I don't know how…" Ron replied meekly.

Hermione let out a snicker of laughter. "And you're asking me?" Ron nodded suddenly confused. "My advice is a repeat of what you did last time."

She noticed Ron's face still contorted in confusion.

"Cheat on her!" she said simply folding her arms.

Ron sighed. "Look Hermione I'm ... I'm sorry okay. I was just, I was lonely. You were busy being Head girl and I felt like I was being neglected. It was stupid of me to do that, I see it now. I don't even know what made me do it. She was just. She would always ask if I was alright, always be hanging around, saying hello and well. We just caught talking and well it just all seemed to work together and yeah. But please Hermione you have to know that I've been feeling really guilty, really hurt I just feel like I've lost my best friend."

Ron stopped and took a deep breath. "So." He asked uncertainly.

"Ron that doesn't excuse what you did, but I can see why, look I don't think it would have really worked to well between us anyways."

"No," he cut her off. "That's not true, we would have! If I hadn't been such a Jerk."

"Ron you know that's not the case, we would have gotten into a fight sooner or later. It just wouldn't work romantically between us. It's probably better this way. Look if you want to get rid of Lavender you need a guy who she kind of fancies and who fancy's her, then you need to keep pushing them together. Send them out on 'dates' and things. Okay?"

Ron nodded. Looking around the library to try and find someone who would fancy Lavender. His eye fell on the blonde hair of the ferret. And he snarled.

"Yeah I understand I think I have just the guy!"

"Well that's great" Hermione said cheerily beginning to stand.

"Oh Hermione one more thing." Ron said quickly.

"Mm?" she turned back to face him.

"I'm sorry for this."

"Nah it's alright Ron, water under the brid…."

Suddenly her words where cut off as Ron leaned forwards quickly and started kissing her his hands came up to cradle her head as he tried to deepen it. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and he felt her lips slowly parting.

"Oi granger…." Malfoy called out from across the room.

Hermione pulled her face back sharply bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"What... what have I done."

"Hey, it's alright it's me." Ron said softly. Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"NO not alright." She turned round sharply but Ron caught her wrist.

"Hermione don't go, please don…" she turned back and slapped him across the face her hand making contact forcefully.

"I can forgive you for Lavender but don't try that again!"

She turned and stormed off towards Draco.

"Granger what was tha…"

She held up her hand. "No! don't even talk, just walk with me, please."

* * *

><p><strong>okay yes i know now Ron's back and he's all like wahhhh i'm so sorry woe is me and stuff but hey, i need him back in the story... she doesn't exactly hate him.. their relationship was never really ever that strong... in the world of my story.<strong>

**anyways hope you liked it :D **

**and please review lovely people **

**thanks **

***~V.S~* **

**3**


	19. Lost

**I have one thing to say **

**UGHHHHH assessments ... **

**okay wait maybe two things **

**arghhhh life... **

**anyways**** enjoy people and i'm sorry if it's really corny... or lame and stuff.. :) **

* * *

><p>Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and began to walk off through the library.<p>

"Oi ferret, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Malfoy whipped around.

"Excuse me?" He replied starkly. Ron came shuffling forwards his face red from Hermione's slap.

"I said what do you think you are doing? That's my best friend let her go."

"Your best friend," Draco scoffed "I think you need to get your brain checked weasel, oh wait that's right you don't have a brain sorry." Draco began to walk off still hold Hermione's hand and stringing her along.

"Let's get away from that git… Hey!" he yelled suddenly something colliding with his head. He whipped around quickly glaring "what the hell is your problem you freak!"

"I told you to let go of my best friend." Ron yelled back. Hermione sensed Draco moving forwards and placed a hand on his chest. He looked down at home angrily.

"Don't" she said calmly. "Please".

The anger left Draco's eyes as he sighed. "Fine, let's just go." They then quickly hurried out of the library and down to the entrance hall. Draco paused there but Hermione dragged him on further out to the black lake. They stood there peering at its shimmering surface in silence.

"So, ah… umm…." Draco stuttered feeling extremely awkward. He brought his hand up to the nape of his neck and rubbed it unconsciously looking back up to the castle. He heard sniffling suddenly and whipped his head back to face the person on his left.

Hermione was standing tall looking out over the black lake to the mountains surrounding it. Draco noticed the tear tracks slowly moving down her face and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Hey." He whispered quietly taking hold of one of her hands and pulling her slowly to face him.

"Hey, hey… what's going on? What's all this about?" he ask concern etching itself all over his pale face. His grey blue eyes tried to catch hers but she looked down.

"Oi, Granger, don't do that." He brought his hand up to tilt her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "Please tell me why you're upset?"

Hermione swallowed taking a deep breath. "I don't know anymore... everything's all just messed up."

"In what way?" he coaxed her bring his arms up to hold hers.

"every way… everything… you're not meant to be nice Malfoy… I'm meant to be with Ron we are meant to be in love… that's what everyone was expecting… and now.. I know that I can't do that. But now I don't know what to do. "

She squeezed her eyes shut and tears began to fall.

"I... I .. F…eel so... a... alone…. So...l...ost." She said shuddering.

"shh. You know that's not true." Draco whispered gathering her to him to hug her tightly.

"I'm here with you aren't I?"

"Y…yes but that's what I mean! Why you? That's not how it's supposed to be. Why am I so angry with everyone? I can barely talk to Harry of Ginny or anyone anymore."

She looked up into Draco eyes pleadingly her face showed the pain and turmoil she felt inside. "I'm losing it Draco… losing everyone…"

"You know that's not true." Draco insisted shaking his head and bringing his hand up to cup her cheek.

"I'm scared…"

"Please don't do this Hermione... you know I'm here... please" Draco pleaded with her.

Hermione paused and looked at Draco's eyes is confusion, why was he saying this stuff? Why was he so emotive? Could she have found the explanation for all the strange interactions between them for the last few months?

Both his hands where holding her blotchy tear stained face. He brought it forward and rested his forehead against hers staring her directly in her eyes.

"Please Hermione."

She nodded still confused and stared back at him breathing deeply. His eyes were dark and stormy. They were full of emotion and they were staring at her intensely as though trying to reach into her soul. She felt his gaze pulling her towards him and she felt his head tilting towards her. His lips touched hers gently and both of their eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

><p><strong>okay so... how was it? <strong>

***cringes behind computer screen***

**i'm hungry... hmmmm? **

**anyways please review :) and hopefully will talk soon guys **

***~V.S~***


	20. Prove me Wrong

**OH MY GOODNESS SHE'S ALIVE!? **

**yes guys i am alive and quite well... been extremely busy... i don't even remeber when the last update was... but no matter here is another chapter please enjoy.. **

**it's be nice to recieve a few review as well they always bring a smile... :) **

**anyways enough from me **

**read on little ones read on**

* * *

><p>Lost in the comfort of each other they failed to notice the green-eyed gaze of Harry Potter upon them.<p>

He cleared his throat in irritation and Draco and Hermione jumped apart as though burned.

"Um Hermione?" Harry asked highly confused his eyebrows furrowed. "Is… is that Malfoy?" he gestured to Draco in slight disgust.

Hermione felt her hand slip in to Draco's and hold them close to her side. "Yes, Harry."

Harry's expression changed to one of surprise and then to complete anger in three seconds.

"Malfoy, back off and leave Hermione alone. How dare you force yourself upon her and ruin her image you foul git!" harry growled fiercely staring Malfoy down.

Hermione sensed Malfoy's quick witted retort but brought her hand that clutched his up.

"Harry it's not what you think, please." She pleaded quickly.

"Look Malfoy…" she felt the blonde tense. "Draco…. And I… we….. He didn't force me into anything Harry. Honest."

She watched as Harry's face once again contorted in confusion before relaxing, she could sense the hurt and betrayal he felt behind his clam exterior.

"O…okay… if...if it's what you want..." he stuttered.

Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Thank you." She breathed.

"No… it's... fine, I mena I know what it's like to have your friend look down on your relationship I mean you saw what ron did when he found out about Ginny and I. he … oh…. Right" Harry noticed Hermione's depressed state at the mention of Ron's name.

"He still not talking to you?" she shrugged.

"I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He's just so strange… he doesn't like me being with Draco… and he says he wants me back… but I just don't feel for him anymore… not really, I still love him as a friend don't get me wrong but. But I don't think we work well together in that way. You know?"

Harry nodded and smiled slightly "yeah I understand Hermione; I mean it's going to take some getting used to." He joked "a bloody lot, but if you're happy, I'm happy."

Draco's nose screwed up in disgust. "Geez Potter any cornier and you'll kill us all with a cheese over dose."

Harry and Hermione both let out a laugh.

"My mission in life Malfoy, my mission in life." Harry replied jokingly. "Well, I'm off to the Greenhouses... Ginny had something too… ah tell me." His cheeks turned red and a slight rash broke out across his neck.

Draco snickered and Hermione gently nudged him.

"Thanks Harry you don't know what this means to me, I love you so much." She said smiling.

"S'all right Mione." Harry rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. He leaned forwards and hugged her to him. "Take care alright, he does anything just tell me, and try not to worry about Ron I'll work on him okay?"

She nodded.

Harry then turned to Draco and gave him a nod.

"You do anything Untoward to her and… well… I'll make that incident in the bathroom look miniscule in comparison got it."

The colour drained from Draco's already pale face as he nodded in understanding. Harry then broke the tension by sticking out his hand and smiling.

Hesitantly Draco gripped Harry's in a tight grasp and shook it.

"Prove me wrong Draco, Prove me Wrong." Harry said quickly before turning off to head back up towards the Green houses.

* * *

><p><strong>short one i know but i hope it was alright, <strong>

**again i have no idea when to expect another update... just started yr 12 ARGHHHHHHH D:**

**please review **

***~V.S~***


	21. The Hours in Between

**bonjour! **

**this will probably be the last update for quite a long while ( longer than my usual hiatuses) due to the fact that my last year of schooling has unfortunately arrived and well... the time has come where I need to decide my outlook on life and make some of the most important choices of my life in order to give myself a concrete starting for the future **

**wow that sounded really intellectual and smart... -.- **

**anyways **

**this chapter again as have the last few chapters was developed through the brain power of one of my best friends **

**enjoy lovely people who live in this world **

**tell me what you think:D **

**and have fun **

* * *

><p>By dinner time Hermione was happy. Sure things where still majorly confusing but after an hours long chat cuddled on the couch in their shared common room, and in between soft caresses and gentle kisses, Draco had promised he would help her see it through. So no longer feeling like she was alone in the world Hermione and Draco made their way down to the great hall.<p>

At the entrance they quickly slide into a dark alcove.

Draco gripped Hermione's hand with one of his and brought the other up to her cheek. "I'll see you after dinner okay." He whispered in her ear. "Just try to ignore him."

Hermione nodded slightly and smiled at him when he pulled back.

"Thank you" she said quietly and leant forwards to kiss his cheek. She then slipped out of the alcove and headed into the great hall.

A few seconds later, so as not to cause suspicion Draco slipped out after her.

In the great hall Hermione walked up the middle isle reaching the benches upon which sat Harry, Ginny, Neville and Ron.

She gave a quick hello to all of them without looking anyone in the eye before seating herself down between Neville and Ginny. She felt extremely tense till Ginny leaned over and gripped her arm and proceeded to plead.

"Hermione, thank god you're here. Okay I need your help, like immensely. I haven't written my essay for potions, it's on the draught of living death. See the thing is, is that I missed the lesson where we made it so I don't even really know what it looks like and what could go wrong or anything! Can you help me? Please oh please say yes."

"Um..." astounded by the sudden normality Hermione stuttered her reply "s...sure, of course"

"Great!" Ginny said grinning before turning to face harry in front of her. "See I told you!" she poked out her tongue in his direction.

Hermione began putting food on her dinner and had just picked up her fork when she felt something pinch her bottom.

She yelped slightly her fork clattering to the ground. She turned and came face to face with Draco.

He smiled teasingly as they both bent to retrieve the cutlery "see you in the common room in 20." He whispered in her ear and bit down gently chuckling at Hermione's squeak of surprise before standing and walking off.

"Git!" Ron grunted shuffling his food around his plate.

Hermione cleared her throat pointedly and began eating.

"It's true, he's a fat pig is what he is. He doesn't deserve you!"

Hermione slammed her cutlery down and stared outraged at him. "Oh and I suppose you think you do?"

"Well, yeah." He said in a direct manner "that's what's expected Hermione, you're mine."

At this Hermione stood in frustration.

"I AM NOT ANYONES YOU ARSEHOLE." She yelled. "AND LEAST OF ALL YOURS, YOU ARE THE GIT RONALD, YOU'RE THE SLIMEY WORM, THE NUT CASE, THE SORE LOSER, AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SICK OF YOU!"

Ron stood up as well attempting to use his height as dominance.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not a Slytherin scum bag."

"oh really, is that what you think, let me tell you something Ronald Billius Weasley, you are the ONLY scum bag, you are a filthy creature who goes around whoring any female in sight, at least Draco has given his word that he will be FAITHFULL and not a bloody cheat!'

"Oh Draco oh Draco!" Ron mimicked in a high pitched voice. "Bite my arse Hermione, the dudes a user, he probably just wants you to slither into his bed and then will toss you out, and then who's going to clean up your mess hey? You'll come crawling back to me begging for forgiveness like you're meant to."

Furious Hermione whipped out her wand.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you Ronald but I swear one more word and you'll regret it." She threatened gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, well I bet his mother regrets him he should have never been born! Ruddy ferret."

"That's it!" Hermione cried, but before she could form a curse, harry stood and pushed Ron down.

"Okay, I'm sick of this Ron shut your mouth unless you've got something nice to say, and Hermione." Harry sighed. "Look just… maybe you should cool off or something, why don't you take some food and go eat it elsewhere."

"NO," Ron suddenly yelled. "You know what stuff this I'm going." And with that he got up from the table and stormed out of the great hall.

Hermione turned to look behind her to find Draco. His seat was empty. Thinking that he had gone to the common room already she got up and excused herself apologising for her behaviour.

She then left the hall and climbed to her rooms, at the portrait she offered the password. "The hours in between" and it swung open to reveal a room that had been overturned.

Startled Hermione stepped through the portrait hole.

The room was a mess, utter chaos everywhere, and Draco was nowhere to be seen

"Draco." She called out…nothing.

"Draco!" she tried again a little louder. She walked forwards and her feet stepped in something slippery she looked down, a small pool of blood coated the floor beneath her shoe. Hermione's breath caught.

"DRACO!" she screamed and turned for the door in panic.

* * *

><p><strong>hope it was good and up to scratch if not then feel free to tell me<strong>

**if you have a absolutely burning idea for something that should happen tell me as well cause i'd love to hear **

**R&R**

***~V.S~***


	22. Footprints of Blood

**Hello everyone **

**I'd like to give a really big thank you and hug to**_ Maria sven_** for being an amazing human being and person and arghhh I can't even!**

**she ( I assume? O.0) is truly lovely and reviewed every single chapter! **

**and I know I said to you (Maria) that i'd update like last week sometime but got held up... I hope this satisfies all of you for a while.. again idk when the next update will be :D **

**so enjoy all **

**and review :) **

* * *

><p>Foot prints of blood ran all the way down the corridor and past the transfiguration rooms towards the stairs.<p>

They then continued faintly down the stairs across the landing and down another flight, finally they came to a stop outside the dungeons, more specifically outside Slughorns Office. Hermione caught her breath and attempted to look unflustered before knocking insistently upon the door praying to god he was back from dinner.

Sure enough it opened to reveal the once again intoxicated Professor Horace Slughorn.

Hermione groaned in frustration

"Ahh Miss Granger, I see you've taken up my offer. Here!" he held out the bottle.

"Um no thankyou sir, I actually came because of an emergency."

"emergencccccy?" he asked quizzically.

"Yes, its Draco, he's… he's missing. And the common room has blood. Lots of it!" Hermione stuttered attempting to keep clam.

"Oh… oh... that's bad." Slughorn mumbled. "Quite bad, we should probably tell Dumbledore… I wonder if dinner has finished."

He shuffled back into his office and deposited the alcohol bottle on his desk before coming back to the door.

"Well, off we go my lady." He held out his arm which Hermione Grudgingly accepted, and they set off down the corridor.

A few minutes passed of Slughorns stumbling and Hermione's steadily rising frustration and panic.

"Sir, maybe its best if I go ahead… being faster and all." Hermione suggested hesitantly.

"Oh yes… do… the youth these days, so helpful."

Hermione set off almost running at first, till panic and adrenaline took over completely and she broke out into a steady sprint.

She reached the great hall and slowed, not wanting to create unnecessary attention. She hastily walked through the door and up the middle towards the teachers table. A few were still there, and she scanned the table. Dumbledore's chair was empty; looking further alone she noticed he was talking to Hagrid a few seats down. She quickly made her way over and cleared her throat loudly.

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore acknowledged.

"Sir, there's been an accident or something, an emergency. Sir, Malf… Draco is missing and I fear he's in danger and injured."

"And pray tell what gives you that idea Miss Granger?"

"our common room sir, he told me to meet him there after dinner, I went but when I entered everything was a mess, as though someone had gone through it, I called out for him but there was no answer. I thought maybe he wasn't there yet but… but I stepped on blood, sir… a lot of it."

"I see." Dumbledore said shortly.

He took out his wand, Hermione heard him mutter sonorous and jumped slightly as Dumbledore's voice rang through the castle.

"Students and staff, I ask that you all make your way to your house common room, heads of houses you are asked not to let anyone leave their common rooms until further notice. I would also like to see Professor's Slughorn and Snape in the great hall. Thank you students and staff I hope that this will be resolved shortly. You may go."

With that the benches along the great hall scrapped as everyone got up and filed out of the hall muttering in worry and excitement.

"Mione?"

Hermione turned at her name being called and saw harry making his way through the crowed towards her.

"What's going on?" he asked reaching her. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Draco's missing Harry, and there was blood, I'm pretty sure his on the floor, a big puddle."

"Are you serious this is all about the ferret?" Hermione heard Ron say exasperatedly.

She turned to look at him menacingly her mind jumping to conclusions.

"It was you wasn't it!"

"What?" Ron said in surprise. "What the hell are you on about?"

"You, you've hurt him, you said he should have been born and now you've killed him." Hermione launched herself at Ron's frame and proceeded to hit him in the chest repeatedly.

"I hate you! How could you? Why would you? You fowl git!"

Harry pulled her off him and clamped her arms to her side.

"Calm down Mione, please clam down, this isn't going to help him okay. It isn't going to help anyone. Okay? Calm down, for me okay?"

He felt Hermione's body relax. And she turned towards him wrapping her arms round him in a hug.

"okay." She whispered.

Locked, below ground in the middle of nowhere essentially, Draco Malfoy stirred. His body was in pain and his stomach was splattered with blood. He sat up slowly rubbing his head groaning.

"Well good morning Master Malfoy." A cold voice sneered.

Draco shuddered.

* * *

><p><strong>I know cliff hanger and all the rest sorry :3<strong>

**hope you guys liked it thought :P **

**pls R&R**

***~V.S~***


	23. Aunt Bella's friend

**Yes Thespians, it is i... i am alive... *cringes* i'm sorry i am sooooo sorry. please forgive me I apologise to you tenfold. onehundredfold. just don't hate me. **

**my excuse is good and it's at the bottom...**

**enjoy the chapter that I was encouraged to write by my bestie who is soooo much more popular and widely read on this than me :) Alyss Mainwaring **( u/2116372/Alyss-Mainwaring)** ... because today is Harry Potters Birthday! **

**Happy Birthday hazzar! **

**enjoy the chapter and review pls even if its to scold me for being virtually dead these past months **

:)

* * *

><p><strong>quick recap of last chapter <strong>

_"Calm down Mione, please clam down, this isn't going to help him okay. It isn't going to help anyone. Okay? Calm down, for me okay?"_

_He felt Hermione's body relax. And she turned towards him wrapping her arms round him in a hug._

_"okay." She whispered._

_Locked, below ground in the middle of nowhere essentially, Draco Malfoy stirred. His body was in pain and his stomach was splattered with blood. He sat up slowly rubbing his head groaning._

_"Well good morning Master Malfoy." A cold voice sneered._

_Draco shuddered. _

**_and now the actual thing_**_ :)_

* * *

><p>He hadn't ever really meant to go against his father; after all they use to have a fantastic relationship. Summers spent whizzing around on his toddler broom, some days chasing the garden gnomes and other, rainy days sitting inside playing exploding snap. After he got accepted to Hogwarts though, things began to change his father distanced himself with his work leaving early in the mornings for the office and returning late at night, ravaged by his day at the ministry. That is what his mother's letters had said anyways. They'd corresponded frequently owls rushing laboriously back and forth between the pair a few treats sprinkled here and there. He heard about his mother's worries, her fears for his father welfare. Her terror at the approaching darkness, of the dark lord.<p>

Oh yes the Dark Lord, now there was someone he admired, dare he say more so than he had done for his father. The Dark Lord a fantastic title if he did say himself. As least it was better than having a stupid junior attached to the end of your name. He was drawn out of his musings by a slight sound coming from the floor.

The body of the blonde convulsed in a bloody cough and moaned drawing up in on its self.

"Oh stop your noise, whimp, you got what you deserve." He kicked the bundle none to gently before it fell quiet and still once again.

Yes the Dark Lord was a much better title, better than Barty Crouch Junior, who on earth would ever fear such a stupid name. No one.

*~*~8~*~*

A mistake that is all it had been. A terrible mistake that the both of them had been too caught up in to realise they were destroying each other. Yes that is what it was, nothing more but a mistake, she should just accept that and move on it would be easy.

_One breath, two and forget inhale, exhale and forget. _

"Urgh! Why can't you just let it go." Hermione hissed tugging at the sleeves of her school cardigan. Draco, no Malfoy had been missing a week. A whole Week! She still wasn't completely convinced that Ron was innocent of blame; after all he had made those threats hadn't he! But after a week surely the ginger would have cracked, surely he would have messed up, exposed something by accident.

_Yeah expose his arse for a good hiding, I swear if he had something to do with this I'm going… no you're meant to be leaving it all behind. It was a mistake. _

She huffed frustrated. Today as many days had found her in the library, alone. This time though instead of having her head nose deep within the pages of a book, she was steadied at the very back of the cavernous room on a sturdy wide window ledge. It over looked the grassy area to the east of the lake. Hagrids hut could be seen on the right side leading up towards the herbology rooms.

She'd been sitting here for over an hour contemplating what on earth could have happened that evening. Who, other than Ron of course, would want to hurt Draco? What had he done to anyone?

_You know exactly what Hermione, don't pretend you've forgotten as well as forgiven. He is a death eater, Harry had been right. He had signed himself away to Voldemort. Given himself over to the dark side. _

_But hadn't he tried redeeming himself, tried to gain the forgiveness of so many. _Prove me wrong. Harry's words from the day by the lake came back to her reverberating in her head.

He had proved her wrong; he had shown that he wasn't a lost cause. Wasn't soulless, wasn't a monster. He wasn't a traitor of the light.

_Traitor… oh my g…. Traitor! _ That was it. He had said there were people watching him, following him, punishing him because… because of her.

Maybe it was best she left him be then. If the reason he was gone, in danger and most likely hurt was her than what good would hunting him down do.

Would they not probably kill him before she even got there? How on earth was she going to find out who these people were any way? Draco hadn't told her.

Would there be a clue maybe, something in his room. She hastily got up off the window sill brushed down her skirt and made her way swiftly out of the library and up towards her common room. She entered ignoring the damp spot on the carpet still in the process of drying.

McGonagall had said that messes with blood were a tricky business, and they had wanted to check that it all did indeed belong to Mr Malfoy. She raced up the stairs to the two doors and went towards the one located on the right of the landing. She reached the handle and turned sending out a silent prayer that Draco was so careless to leave his door unlocked and un-warded.

She pushed the door open and the dark of the room greeted her followed by the cinnamon like scent of Draco. It was a mixture of his everything. His natural essence, his hair products, his toothpaste, his clothes, everything and it was comforting and beautiful. She crept in as though that room was suddenly sacred. She didn't want to disturb more than she needed to.

She inched her way over to the window and drew back the cover letting some light to make the space feel more open.

_Now, where to begin_ she thought turning back to survey the room.

There was his trunk, his desk with a few books. _Books! _ A diary! There was a great chance he could have one, after all Tom Riddle had a diary once and had found a use for it. Hermione shuddered at that thought pushing it to the back of her mind.

_Yes! _She would begin looking for a diary_; _if nothing came up she'd look for something else_, a scrap of paper, a drawing, a note, some scribbles, a code… anything that would be a clue. _

*~*8*~*

The light from the window was beginning to fade by the time Hermione found what she had been searching desperately for. A small brown leather volume with bits and bobs hanging out from the edges.

_This surely must be a diary of some sort; _she thought moving over to Draco's bed and settling herself down.

She carefully opened the cover and sure enough the page had been embellished with a massive note reading

**This diary belongs to one Draco Lucius Malfoy. If lost please return to owner. **

She turned that page over as well and found the first entry dated September 1st 1991. She widened her eyes. September 1991, that was when they had started at Hogwarts. How old was this thing. Her eyes flickered down to the entry and began to read.

My father has given me this book and said I should keep an entry of my time at Hogwarts. What a pathetic waste of precious time. He says that I will one day cherish such a collection, something about showing it to my children or something rather. As if I would ever, he hasn't even shown me anything of this sort belonging to him. None the less I find this mind be an excellent way for me to release my frustrations. I met the potter boy. The one father says I should be friend. I highly doubt that will happen now though, he seems to have partnered up with another red headed Weasley. Surprise, not that he's befriended the weasel no that the boy is red headed just like his bumbling father.

Hermione stopped reading slightly amused at the pompous tone that came across from and eleven year old Draco. She flicked a few pages further and noted the date.

June 25th 1993. Oh she knew this date. She read.

That scathing, slimy disgusting fuzz ball of a mudblood. That absolute buck toothed otter. How dare she. How dare! That muggle dared lay her hand on me dare to throw a pathetic punch my way. Dare to touch my skin. How dare she even think she was allowed to stand in the same room as me. How dare she even speak to me. I hate her. I absolutely hate her she repulses me with her hair, her looks, her big mouth her know it all attitude. I wish to see her convulsing in pain.

Hermione shook her head and again flipped further through the book.

August 7th 1996.

I have done it. I have taken the vow. I am one of them….. I don't feel what they said I would. Whole purged of my longing for something more. The hole in me still feels as large as ever. I have the mark. It's an ugly piece of work. It stains my body. Its stains my soul, my heart… if I had one.

I've been given work to do. I know what happens if I don't succeed. We all know what happens when we don't succeed. But how can I succeed, how can I kill him. I don't hate him. Not really. He's just a man.

I hate my father. Maybe that's why it's so hard. This would make my father happy. I don't want that.

A few more pages went past till she came to what she was certain she was looking for.

October 27th 1998

Granger… I hated her at one stage. But then again I've hated a lot of people at different times.

She helped me. Helped the enemy, helped me to get better.

They came again. This time it was one of their minions but it was still them.

They had a blade similar to Bella's; I wouldn't be surprised if she was working with him. They have worked together before. Worked for their Lord.

Only thing is he's gone. Potter killed him we were all there all saw it. So why one earth are they badgering me. Why are they punishing me for getting close to her?

I can't keep being kind to her. If I can even call what I've been doing as being kind. I still think she despises me. Regardless of the fact I think I'm beginning to adore her. I… I adore her. I have no idea how it is possible. She is a ray of light a ray of hope. Oh god now I'm sounding like some love sick fool.

She's hot okay, there that sounds a bit more manly and gruff. She's helped me. She healed the marks that bastard made.

He's lucky his parents are dead already or I'd have some why the get back at him. But I swear if I ever get my hands on that git Barty Crouch Junior he's going to regret every hearing of the death eaters.

Granger told me something today. She thought the war had ended. How little she knows of us.

How little you know of me Hermione, but I know you so well. After all you're reading this aren't you?

* * *

><p><strong>spooky :O <strong>

**anyways to the important A/N **

**my excuse is a good excuse trust me it is... as i mentioned earlier... (like more than six months ago..) when i updated last (goodness i can't believe its been that long :O) um i'm reaching the end of my formal schooling... and am sitting big massive lengthy hard and painful and evil exams... **

**so yeah it doesn't really leave much in my life for much else then study cry, eat something cry some more study, maybe get a little sleep cry and cry and cry and think god is this ever going to end.. but hey it will end.. the 4th of November is when its ALL OVER! mohahahahha **

**but until then... i'm on home detention.. now you may think yay at home, computer internet my amasing mind she'll update... but no... that's not the case. **

**home detention is me slaving away at the school books with numerous cups of tea on a round. **

**so in other words and more simpler words. I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE IS... **

**i'm sorry **

**PLEASE REVIEW D: 3**


	24. The Purest of Blood

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter!**

**thanks to those who reviewed last one**

**Alyss Mainwaring**

**luv-my-pug-roni2010**

**guest**

**DracoHermionelover98**

**Kelly-Ann Little ( i finally got the update up :P) **

**read and review guys **

**thanks **

* * *

><p>The book fell from her hand, crashing to the ground spine up with the pages crumbled against the floor. What is merlins name had just happened. How on earth did he know she would read this?<p>

_No wait… But I know you so well. After all you're reading this aren't you? _

How on earth did he know she was reading it now? It didn't make sense she hadn't even know he had a diary until ten minutes ago. How could he have possibly known she would uncover it of that she would then read that specific entry? _Unless… _

He knew. He was aware he'd be kidnapped. Hermione bent to retrieve the book and placed it in her lap, staring at its yellowed pages.

_Perhaps it works like Riddle's did… harry had said Riddle wrote back to him… perhaps if I…_

She conjured a quill and turned to a blank page. Taking a deep breath she then tentatively scrawled the word **Hello**. The seconds ticked by as Hermione held her breath waiting in anticipation_. _She gasped in surprise. Was the ink really fading or was it merely a trick of the light. No sure enough the black ink was seeping through the page into the diary, till once again the parchment was blank.

Hermione waited impatiently for a reply, anything that would give her a sign.

_**Hello. **_

She felt her heart flutter. _Oh Godric it's working, it's actually working. _ She hurriedly scrawled a reply.

**Draco? Is that you? **

_**Who else would it be… this is my diary Hermione. **_

**Of course… where are you? How did you know I would read this? **

She waited anticipating a lengthy explanation for this bizarre occurrence.

_**I don't know **_

She blinked _what? He didn't know_.

**You mean you don't know where you are?**

_**Yes. **_

**Okay… what about the diary, how did you know I'd read it. **

_**I know you**_

She blushed furiously. What type of answer was that?

**Yes but, how can I be talking to you right now through this book?**

_**Magic, it has a spell upon it, also quite a few wards in place. I was alerted as soon as you touched it. I'm conversing with you through a sort of telekinesis… I guess. **_

**But you don't know where you are do you?**

_**No not entirely. **_

**Do you know who took you?**

_**Yes**_

**It's Barty crouch Jr isn't it?**

…_**I can't say… **_

**Draco! Why not?**

_**It's too dangerous**_

**I know it was him. It's written in your diary that he's the one who does all this. **

_**Why do you have to be such a know it all?**_

She could sense his sarcasm and smirked slightly.

**We're coming to find you, you know**.

_**Hermione no, you'll only get hurt **_

**Draco I'm going to get you back**

_**Mione! **_

She furrowed her brow. _Why was he so adamant that she stay away? What on earth could possibly be too dangerous for her, the brains of the Golden Trio? _ She put her quill to the page again and quickly wrote.

**I don't care, I'm telling McGonagall and we are going to come find you! **

She then quickly slammed it shut before she could see his reply.

~*8*~

In his prison below ground Draco groaned in frustration. _**Why do you have to be such a Gryffindor! **_

_She was going to get hurt and he wasn't worth that. _ He had to act quickly had to find some way to get out of this place. He heard the door on the right creak open and watched unsurprised as his aunt Bellatrix waltzed in grinning like a maniac.

"You ready Drakey?"

"Ready for what?" his voice was rough and throat parched. He'd been here a week with minimal food and water.

"Why the breeding program of course! Surely Barty told you?" Bellatrix said gleefully

"Breeding? What? No." he was confused. W_hat on earth was she on about_?

"Ahh well, no matter I'll explain." She dragged over a cart from the shadows in the left corner and sat directly in front of him.

"It's really simple Drakey. We need your blood. You're the purest one here who is capable of making this work."

"And what is this exactly?"

"We need to bring the supremacy of purebloods back and for that we need to breed in masses with the purest of bloods, yours little nephew."

* * *

><p><strong>hope that was alright <strong>

**please tell me what you think **

**thanks :D **

**Vanity xx**


End file.
